


Megátkozva

by marysidehouse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlawqueen - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Mi lett volna akkor, ha Robin Hood is átkerül Storybrooke-ba az első átokkal?Tizennyolc év telt el, amióta kiszórta az átkot, a teste mégsem öregedett egyetlen napot, ahogy az emberek sem változtak körülötte semmit. Az emberek nem igazán vitatkoztak vele, vagy ha mégis, végül hagyták nyerni. Mindig nyert... leszámítva egy valakivel szemben.Na, és mi köze van ehhez az egészhez egy eldugott panziónak?E besorolású a felnőtt tartalom miatt.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> A történetre több angol nyelvű fanfic volt hatással, de nem fordítás, mivel rengeteg új dolgot, kb 80%-át én adtam hozzá, ráadásul nem csak egy történet ihletett meg vagy adott ötletet. Nevezzük inkább remixnek, mashupnak, vagy hasonlónak, bármilyen furcsán is hangzik ez magyarul. 
> 
> Mindenesetre megjelölöm, melyik írások voltak rám hatással, honnan vettem ötleteket, mivel annak ellenére, hogy nem fordítás, tény s való, hogy vettem át néhány jelenetet és néhány párbeszédet. Éppen ezért érzem fairnak, hogy feltüntetem az inspirációimat, mivel nem szeretném, ha valaki később plagizálással vádolna. 
> 
> 1\. inspirációm: Cursed by audreyslove  
> 2\. inspirációm: The Hotel by MackenzieW
> 
> Jó olvasást kívánok.
> 
> Ha van véleményed, örülök a kommentednek. (Minden megjegyzésre válaszolok.)
> 
> Mary

**~Szívem, mint éneklő madár,**

**akinek fészke vizes völgy,**

**a szívem mint az almafa,**

**kit édesen lehúz a föld,**

**a szívem mint a szivárványos**

**kagyló égi tengeren -**

**szívem mind ennél boldogabb,**

**eljött hozzám a szerelem.~ (Christina Rossetti)**

–0–

Tizennyolc évvel idősebb.

Tizennyolc év telt el, amióta kiszórta az átkot, a teste mégsem öregedett egyetlen napot, ahogy az emberek sem változtak körülötte semmit. Az évszakok váltakoztak, a város pénzügyi helyzete néha jobb volt, mint a korábbi tanácsgyűlésen, de ezt leszámítva minden egy helyben állt. Az emberek nem igazán vitatkoztak vele, vagy ha mégis, végül hagyták nyerni. Mindig nyert.

Viszont Regina Mills ennek ellenére magányos volt.

Persze ott volt neki Graham, de a férfi sem érzékelte az idő múlását. Ráadásul kiesései is voltak. Sokszor nem emlékezett a titkokra, melyeket Regina megosztott vele, bár ez leginkább megnyugtatóan hatott a nőre, hiszen így megnyílhatott neki és sírhatott. Zokoghatott az érzéketlen anyja miatt és a gyáva, ostoba, jólelkű, naiv apja miatt. Nem kellett kertelnie, hiszen a férfi a legtöbb dologra később úgysem emlékezett. Őszintén megnyílhatott neki és élvezhette az illúziót, melyet a férfi ölelése és megnyugtató szavai nyújtottak. Persze Graham vele volt, de milyen áron? A férfi hűsége nem volt az átok része, azt még az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőben elkövetett tette garantálta; az, hogy kitépte a vadász szívét, és ekkor is egy dobozban dobogott a kriptája szívében.

Bár Regina hiába tudta, hogy ezek az esték nem valódiak, néha mégis elhitte, hogy azok. De aztán a férfi emlékei elhalványodtak. Ez is az átok része volt. Az elméje törlődött. Újraindult, tiszta lappal.

És ezzel a köztük lévő távolság újra nőtt. Ilyenkor Regina feje is kitisztult és némán átkozta magát, amiért naiv mód elhitte, hogy valaki tényleg törődik vele.

Kiszámolta. Öt nap. Graham fejében az óra öt nap után állt vissza, öt napig volt képes megőrizni az emlékeket.

Szóval lehetetlen volt bármilyen kapcsolatot kiépíteni az átoknak hála, hiszen semmi sem tudott kivirágozni öt nap alatt. Oh, igen ez tényleg egy nagyon sötét átok volt, és Regina még sötétebb árat fizetett érte. Még nagyobb magányra kárhoztatta magát, mint ami elől menekült. Örök magányra, a személyes poklában, ahol csak ő emlékezett a fájdalmára, senki más.

Eleinte persze megnyugvást talált abban, hogy attól függetlenül, hogy szerencsétlen, Hófehérke élete még nyomorultabb volt. Nyomorult, magányos és szánalmas, pont ahogy kívánta neki, de eltelt tizennyolc év, és Regina már nem talált akkora élvezetet Hófehérke tizennyolc éves nyomorában és magányában.

Kivette a délutánt, és hátrahagyta az elegáns irodáját az asszisztensére, hogy kimehessen a kedvenc helyére az erdőbe, ahol egy kidőlt fa volt a tökéletes pad, és ahol senki sem zavarhatta meg a gondolatait. Csodálatos volt az idő, hiszen még csak kora ősz volt. Száraz és színes falevelek vették körül, és erről a pontról tökéletes rálátás nyílt a naplementére. Nála volt a termosza; egy kávés termosz, amit megtöltött forró csokival, és megspékelte egy nagy adag brandyvel. Na jó, valójában brandy volt benne egy kevés forró csokival felöntve, de ettől függetlenül meleg volt, finom és enyhítette a fájdalmát. A fájdalmát a tudatnak, hogy ez a nap nem csak az átok születésnapja volt, hanem az édesapja halála évfordulója is.

Úristen mennyire hiányzott neki az apja, de egy dologban biztos volt. Tudta, hogy egy olyan jó ember, mint ő egy jobb helyre került, mint ez a pokol. Remélte, hogy jobb életet kapott a halál után, mint ami korábban volt neki; egy élet egy gonosz nő férjeként, és egy még gonoszabb, hálatlan lány apjaként. Az apja tizennyolc éve szabad volt.

– A tizennyolc évre – mondta hangosan Regina a naplementének, mielőtt belekortyolt volna egy nagyot a termoszba. A könnyeivel küszködött. Próbálta visszafojtani őket, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel.

– Milyen tizennyolc év? – kérdezte mögüle egy hang, mire a nő megugrott. Elejtette a termoszt, és a tartalma a földön landolt.

Mérgelődött és káromkodott a hívatlan személyre. _Robert Locksley._ Te jó ég, hogy mennyire elviselhetetlennek találta őt. És úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi mindig akkor bukkant fel, amikor egyedül akart volna lenni.

– Elnézést, hölgyem. Nem számítottam rá, hogy bárkit itt találok – szabadkozott a férfi.

– Hát pedig ez a törzs láthatóan foglalt – válaszolta kimérten Regina – Szóval menj szépen a dolgodra!

– Nos, azt nem tehetem meg – mondta a férfi, majd leült a nő mellé, mielőtt az bármit válaszolhatott volna – Tudod, én vagyok az egyik parkőr.

– Tisztában vagyok vele – válaszolta Regina – Hiszen én vettelek fel erre a pozícióra.

Valójában ez... ez nem volt teljesen igaz. Ő szórta ki a sötét átkot, és ezzel beleszólt sok ember sorsába, de az átok kitöltötte a hiányzó szálakat, ahová Regina nem talált ki konkrét dolgot. Mivel nem ismerte ezt a férfit az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőben, így nem tudta a múltját, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki lehetett ez előtt az egész előtt. Viszont az átok parkőrt csinált belőle, szóval bizonyára köze lehetett otthon is az erdőhöz.

Szóval igen, gyakorlatilag az átok alkalmazta a férfit, de ezt neki nem kellett tudnia.

– Igen, pontosan te voltál, – értett egyet Locksley, majd elővett egy lapos üveget, és belekortyolt egy nagyot – és azt hiszem, emiatt én határozom meg a park és az erdő szabályait. És tudod, van egy nagyon fontos szabály – biccentett a nő termosza felé egy csalafinta mosollyal az arcán – az erdőben tilos alkoholt fogyasztani!

Regina egy pillanatra ledermedt és dühösen pillantott a férfire, mint aki épp a halálát tervezgette, de hamar kiderült, hogy csak vicc volt. Főleg, hogy ő maga is egy lapos üveget szorongatott a kezében. Regina rájött, hogy a férfi csak szórakozott vele. Egyszerűen csak beszélgetni próbált, de egyelőre fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis milyen célból?

A férfi olyan... felidegesítette. Valahogy képes volt dacolni vele és ez felettébb zavarta Reginát. Ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie az átok alatt. Mindig neki kellett volna nyernie, de most mégsem így történt.

Egyszerűen csak fel kellett volna állnia a fatörzsről, és elmennie. Megjegyezhette volna, hogy a munka közben való ivászat tökéletes indok a kirúgáshoz, és ennyiben hagyhatta volna az egészet.

De a naplemente gyönyörű volt, az évszakhoz képest igencsak jó idő volt, és a férfi felé nyújtotta az üvegét, ráadásul közvetlenül mellette ült. A combjuk összeért és a fizikai kontaktus egyszerűen... meglepőmód nyugtatóan hatott a nőre.

Talán az volt az oka, hogy szomjazott az érintésre. Az emberek nem értek hozzá. Vagyis de, egy valaki hozzáért, de ez a valaki Graham volt, aki akkor érintette, amikor az ágyba mentek, vagy már az ágyban voltak, vagy épp az ágyból szálltak ki.

És ez meglepő mód nem volt valami intim, annak ellenére, hogy igencsak intim dolgokat műveltek egymással. Igen, tizennyolc év épp elég idő arra, hogy az ember kipróbáljon pár új és izgalmas dolgot, de ez az izgalom hamar elveszett, hiszen Graham pár nappal később már nem emlékezett ezekre az élményekre.

Szóval talán az érintés hiánya volt az oka annak, hogy a bőre jólesően zsibongott, vagy lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak a hűvös, őszi szél miatt lett libabőrös, és futott végig a gerincén a bizsergés a ruhái alatt.

Bármi is volt az oka, jó érzés volt.

Így elvette Locksley kezéből a flaskát, majd belekortyolt. A tekintete a naplementét pásztázta, de ettől függetlenül mégis látta a férfi mosolyát a szeme sarkából, és azt is, ahogy a férfi bámulta őt.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy egy iszákos parkfelügyelőt vettem fel – sóhajtotta, tettetett aggodalommal – Lehet, gondoskodnom kellene róla, hogy le legyél cserélve.

– Megsértesz, hölgyem, – válaszolta a férfi, majd játékosan a szívéhez kapta az egyik kezét – és képzeld, nem vagyok alkoholista. Csak egy férfi vagyok, aki meglátja, ha egy nőnek jól jönne egy ital. Főleg azok után, hogy megijesztettelek és kiborult miattam a tiéd.

Regina az ajkába harapott, hogy megakadályozza a feltörni vágyó mosolyt, mielőtt kérdést szegezett volna a férfihez.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy alkohol volt a termoszomban? – vonta fel érdeklődve a szemöldökét.

– Nem sok embert ismerek, aki kávéval mond tósztot – emlékeztette rá a férfi, majd játékos csillogással nézett a nő szemébe, Reginát pedig kirázta a hideg, ahogy összeért a tekintetük. _A szemei olyan... meglehetősen... szépek_ – gondolta akarva akaratlanul.

– Szeretnél róla beszélgetni? – kérdezte a férfi meleg, hívogató hangon, ami valamiért megnyugtatta a nőt, és abba az illúzióba ringatta, hogy biztonságban van. Egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy ő a Gonosz Királynő és a férfi valószínűleg nem volt más, mint egy falusi, aki élete nagy részét azzal töltötte, hogy őt üldözte... vagy legalábbis a haláláról álmodozott.

– Nem szeretnék – válaszolta végül Regina hűvösen, ahogy visszarázódott a jelenbe – és jobb lenne, ha most mennél!

– Én úgy látom, hogy szeretnél róla beszélni. – A férfi közelebb húzódott hozzá, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit.

– Ezt meg mégis honnan veszed?

– Ez egy tény, hogy ha nem így lenne, mostanra már rács mögött lennék – válaszolta magabiztosan, mire Regina felnevetett. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor nevetett utoljára szívből, de abban biztos volt, hogy nagyon jólesett nevetni.

– Jogos pont – adta meg, majd megköszörülte a torkát – Én... én elveszítettem valakit, és az ő emlékére emeltem a poharamat.

Robert megértően bólintott, majd benyúlt a kabátja zsebébe, keresve valamit. Végül elővett még egy lapos üveget, mire Regina nem bírta megállni, hogy ne buggyanjon ki belőle a nevetés. A férfi ekkor a Nap felé emelte az üveget, majd így szólt: – Azokra a szeretteinkre, akiket elveszítettünk – mondta, majd elmosolyodott, és a nő kezében lévő üveghez koccintotta a sajátját, mielőtt belekortyolt volna az italába.

Végül Regina is így tett, majd ezután csend szállt kettejük közé.

– Te nem kedvelsz engem – emelte ki hirtelen a nő, hiszen véleménye szerint nem volt más magyarázat. A férfi utálta őt... vagy legalábbis Regina ezzel álltatta magát.

Robert ezt hallva felnevetett.

– Ez nem igaz, egyáltalán nem igaz!

– Folyamatosan alkalmat keresel rá, hogy feszélyezz – fakadt ki a nőből, miközben a térdére könyökölt, és ráhajtotta a fejét. – Valahányszor beszélnem kellett veled valamiről, téged sokkal jobban érdekelt, hogy szórakozz velem, minthogy komoly választ adj. Állandóan bámulsz. Folyamatosan engem nézel, mintha az járna a fejedben, hogy jól kiosszál – ismerte be őszintén, majd lassan a férfire szegezte a tekintetét, mielőtt megismételte volna önmagát: – Te nem kedvelsz engem.

Robertet látványosan kirázta a hideg, mielőtt belekortyolt volna az üvegébe.

– Attól tartok, pont az ellenkezőjéről van szó.

Regina félredöntötte a fejét a kijelentést hallva, mire Robert felnevetett, miközben a földet bámulta és végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján.

– Én... Te ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy egy gyönyörű nő vagy, nem?

A férfi láthatóan szégyellte magát. Elpirult és a szemeit lesütötte, és Regina biztos volt benne, hogy nem csak a hűvös idő tehetett a férfi pozsgás arcáról.

Viszont Regina már elszokott attól, hogy idegenek csodálják a szépségét, főleg hogy ez soha nem volt olyasmi, amire vágyott. Viszont ekkorra már tényleg egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy mit gondoltak róla a férfiak, főleg hogy soha nem származott belőle semmi jó, ha valaki szépnek találta őt... ez veszélyes víz volt számára. A király is csodálatosnak találta, és annak is mi lett a vége? Semmi mást nem kapott abból a kapcsolatból csak kimondhatatlan fájdalmat és rémálmokat, amikkel a mai napig szembe kellett néznie. Szóval nem, nem akarta, hogy a férfiak szépnek tartsák, csak arra vágyott, hogy hatalmasnak és ijesztőnek találják őt.

Még polgármesterként is úgy tűnt, hogy a legtöbb férfi így tekintett rá, de Robert Locksley kezdetektől fogva más volt. Reginára viszont olyan rég nézett valaki vággyal a tekintetében, hogy el is felejtette, milyen érzés. Talán pont emiatt nem ismerte fel elsőre a jelentést a férfi pillantásai mögött. Hiszen soha, senki nem nézett rá vágyakozva, hacsak előtte nem környékezte meg az illetőt. Csak akkor vágyakoztak utána, ha előtte okot adott rá nekik.

– Te most flörtölsz velem? – kérdezte Regina meglepetten. Úgy érezte, túl aranyos volt a hangja és egyáltalán nem illett hozzá ez a hangszín, de annak ellenére, hogy gyengének érezte magát, a kérdés láthatóan még kellemetlenebbül érintette Locks... Robertet.

– Úgy tűnik, szörnyen csinálom – válaszolta Robert, és elfordult. A naplementét nézte, ahogy elhalványodott a horizonton, miközben folytatta – De azt garantálom, hogy amikor rád pillantok, a legutolsó dolog, amire gondolok, hogy kiosszalak. Semmi okom nincs rá, hogy ilyen jellegű, negatív tanácsokat adjak neked.

Reginából ezzel kifakadt a nevetés, és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Hamarosan ezzel magával rántotta a férfit is, és ő is hangosan nevetni kezdett. Végül az egyik keze Robert combján landolt, és meglepően kellemes érzés volt; forró és izmos.

– Na, és akkor mit szeretnél adni nekem? – kérdezte Regina csillogó tekintettel. Te jó ég, mit művelt? Ezt sürgősen abba kellett volna hagynia. De a fájdalom, amit az apja halála miatt érzett enyhült, és ez a figyelemelterelés igencsak jó volt.

Robert neki döntötte a homlokát Regináénak, és az ajkai szinte centiméterekre voltak a fülétől, amikor elkezdett suttogni: – Adni szeretnék neked valamit, amit... amit élvezhetsz. – Finoman beleharapott a nő fülcimpájába, mire Reginát reflexből kirázta a hideg, és magában átkozta magát, hogy a férfi tudtára hozta, hogy milyen hatással volt rá. Robert lehelete forró volt a nő nyakán, miközben lassan odahajolt. – Élvezetet szeretnék neked adni – duruzsolta a bőrébe. Az ajkai alig értek hozzá a nő érzékeny bőréhez, mikor felemelte a fejét, majd az egyik kezével gyengéden megérintette Regina állát, miközben az ajkait neki nyomta az arcának. – Akarlak téged. Ezért nem bírom abbahagyni a bámulást!

Regina megremegett a fatörzsön, és ez meglehetősen kellemetlen érzés volt. Undorodnia kellett volna és megrökönyödnie, de ehelyett mégis... mi baj lehetett belőle? Hiszen öt nap múlva Robert úgy sem emlékezhetett a történtekből semmire.

– Hm... de túlságosan félsz, hogy tegyél valamit a vágyaidért? – kérdezte flörtölve Regina – Milyen kár. Szeretem, ha a férfiak, akiket alkalmazok, bátrak és kreatívak...

És csak ennyit kellett mondania, mielőtt a férfi ajkai az övére tapadtak. Reginának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője az érzés hatására. Az egyik keze a férfi arcán pihent, és az érintés elektromos volt, és hosszú idő óta először... élettel telinek érezte magát. _Istenem, ez remek_ ötlet volt – gondolta Regina.

Egy nagyon jó ötlet. A férfi nyelve végigsiklott az övén, és olyan volt az egész, mintha már évek óta táncolták volna ezt a táncot. A férfi csókja határozott volt. A nyelve pont annyira vett részt benne, amennyire kellett, és kellemesen masszírozta az övét. Ettől Regina akaratlanul elképzelte, hogy máshol hogyan tudná használni a férfi a tehetséges nyelvét, és megborzongott.

A férfi keze, ami eddig a derekán pihent, lassan lesiklott a fenekére és belemarkolt, ezzel közelebb húzva magához a nőt. Regina ekkor döbbent rá, hogy a férfi arra próbálta rávezetni, hogy üljön bele az ölébe, hogy fonja át a lábait körülötte ezen a fatörzsön. Regina persze tudta, hogy nem lett volna szabad ezt tennie, tényleg nem volt jó ötlet, de a szög, amiben voltak, nem volt valami kényelmes és a józan eszét félretéve; többet akart kapni a férfiból.

Szóval átvetette a lábait a combján, majd beleült az ölébe, és ezzel az öle neki nyomódott a férfi igencsak kivehető vágyának. Jólesően kirázta a hideg és szélesen elmosolyodott, mielőtt újra csókolta volna a férfi ajkait. Robert eközben elkezdte lehámozni a nagyon elegáns, nagyon tiszta, nagyon drága blézert a nőről, és tényleg nem lett volna szabad, hogy ez a ruhadarab találkozzon az erdei talajjal, de a férfi mégis levette róla, és Reginát ekkor egyáltalán nem érdekelte a blézer sorsa. _A francba, majd veszek egy másikat_ – gondolta ködös elmével.

A kezei fel-le cirógatták Regina oldalát, miközben az ajkai felfedező útra indultak. A nő selyemblúza olyan vékony anyagból készült, hogy minden érintés egyre jobban tüzelte a vágyát. Ráadásul a melltartója szintén csak egy lehelet volt; olyan vékony, hogy a hűvös levegő és igen, a férfi tehetséges csókjai és nyelve a nyakán, a gyengéd ujjai az oldalán és persze a dudor a nadrágjában elérték, hogy a mellbimbói fájdalmasan keménnyé váljanak; szinte kilyukasztották a vékony anyagot, könyörögve azért, hogy foglalkozzanak velük.

Regina felnyögött, ahogy a férfi megmozdult alatta, és ettől minden extra érzékennyé vált számára. A teste bizsergett a vágytól, és a combjai között egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált a sajgás. Érezte, ahogy a folyékony vágy egyre jobban összegyűlik a csipkés bugyijában a férfi határozott, mégis gyengéd érintéseitől és becéző csókjaitól.

– Alig hiszem el, hogy ez megtörténik – duruzsolta Robert a nő nyakába. A lehelete forró volt a nő nedves bőrén, ahol korábban csókolta, szívogatta és megnyalta, és ettől Reginát ismételten kirázta a hideg. Mi is történt pontosan? Regina nem tudta volna megmondani ebben a percben. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy mi fog történni később, most nem, szóval inkább lecsapott heves szenvedéllyel a férfi ajkaira, és tudatosan mocorogni kezdett az ölében, közvetlenül a férfi keménységén. Ettől Robert hátracsapta a fejét, és hangosan felnyögött.

– Regina!

Regina ettől felbátorodott és végig sem gondolva, mit tesz, megragadta a férfi kezeit, és a melleihez vezette őket. Ez... bátor lépés volt, de már nem bírt tovább várni, és a mellbimbói egyre jobban sajogtak. A nő lépése láthatóan meglepte a férfit; az arca pánikszerű volt, és ettől Regina is megrémült. Már azon volt, hogy lemászik a férfiról, de ekkor megpillantotta, hogy az hogyan néz rá és a melleire. Valami volt a halványkék íriszeiben, de az nem félelem volt, Robert nem tartott tőle, egyszerűen csak ideges volt.

Ideges volt, mivel vágyott vele erre az intimitásra, és végre bekövetkezett.

Elképzelni nem merte, hogy volt valaki a városban, Grahamen kívül, aki ilyen szinten akarta őt. A gondolat, hogy a férfi mindvégig létezett és vágyott rá, feltüzelte a nőt, és még jobban felizgult tőle. Ezzel a gondolattal csapott le szenvedélyesen a férfi ajkaira.

– Olyan régóta vágytam erre – lihegte a férfi, mintha olvasott volna Regina gondolataiban. A nő ekkor teljesen elhúzta az ajkait tőle, és zavart izgatottsággal pillantott az arcára a kijelentése miatt.

– Mégis milyen... milyen régóta? – kérdezte. A tekintete kutakodva veszett el a férfiében, és visszatartotta a lélegzetét, miközben a választ várta. Azon tűnődött, hogy vajon Robert emlékezett erre pontosan? Napok, évek vagy hónapok formájában? Talán rá nem hatott úgy az idő nemlétező múlása, mint a többiekre?

– Hát... – Robert zavartan és elgondolkodva bámult Reginára, majd frusztráltan felnyögött – Fogalmam sincs, de átkozottul régóta akarlak. Egy örökké valóságnak tűnik.

Hát persze. Nem lett volna szabad, hogy csalódott legyen emiatt, hogy Robertre is ugyanúgy hatott az átok, mint mindenki másra. Mi több, egy katasztrófa lett volna, ha a férfi észreveszi, hogy megállt az idő, de ennek ellenére Regina egy pillanatra csalódott volt, ahogy végigsöpört rajta a valóság.

De nem volt sok ideje ezen gondolkodni, mivel a férfi újra csókra húzta, és Regina viszonozta; minél többet akart kapni a férfiból. Egyikük sem tudta, meddig csókolóztak, de aztán a Nap végleg lement, és a levegő egyre hidegebbé vált.

– Nem tehetjük ezt – mondta Regina, amikor a férfi keze lassan megindult a blúza alá. A hideg, enyhén bőrkeményedéses ujjak szinte centikre voltak a melleitől.

Robert lefagyott a nő szavaitól, és azonnal, zavartan elkapta a kezeit a testétől.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte vágytól rekedtes hangon, és hatalmasat nyelt – Nem... nem okoztam fájdalmat ugye?

Regina ekkor rádöbbent, hogy igaz nem szó szerint, de mégiscsak azt kérte a férfitől, hogy hagyja abba.

Nem kellett megparancsolnia Gonosz Királynőként. Nem kellett megfenyegetnie vagy ráförmednie. Egyszerűen csak jeleznie kellett az enyhe kényelmetlenséget, amit érzett, és a férfi megállt. Nem azért tette mert félt tőle. Még csak nem is a saját, önző érdekei miatt, vagy félelemből, hogy mit tesz vele, ha nem hagyja abba. Nem. Robert az ő érdekeit nézve hagyta abba.

Regina szinte sírva tudott volna fakadni, miközben arra gondolt, hogy a sors miért nem kínált fel számára egy ilyen tisztességes férfit a múltban. Talán Daniel megbecsülte volna, ha eljutnak odáig... Igen, Regina bizton merte állítani, hogy így lett volna. Talán az élete más irányt vesz, ha mellette van egy tisztességes férfi.

– Jól vagyok – biztosította róla Robertet, és a mosoly, ami ettől megjelent a férfi arcán, ragályos volt. Regina szélesen viszonozta, és érezte, hogy mennyire nyálasan és bután festhetett. De ez ekkor rendben volt, hiszen öt nap múlva a férfi úgysem fog emlékezni a buta és nyálas mosolyára.

– Csak... nagyon hideg és koszos itt minden és szeretnék egy meleg helyen lenni – megcsókolta a férfi szemöldökét – ami tiszta – megcsókolta a férfi homlokát – és puha – az ajkai ekkor ismét találkoztak Robertével egy forró csókra, és Regina érezte, ahogy a férfi beletúrt a hajába.

– Bárhová követnélek – mondta Robert vágytól rekedtes, mély hangon – Viszont van néhány dolog, amit garantálhatok, hogy soha nem lesz puha.

Regina ezt hallva megforgatta a szemeit, és az ajkába harapott, hogy elrejtse a szórakozását, viszont akaratán kívül mégsem bírta teljesen elfojtani a mosolyát.

A férfi szavai olyan hatással voltak rá ezen az estén, hogy Regina nem bírta visszafogni magát. Odahajolt a férfi füléhez, és belesuttogott.

– Akarlak – duruzsolta, majd finoman megnyalta a füle mögött, amitől Robert vágyakozva felsóhajtott, és ebben a percben ez zene volt Regina füleinek, így folyatta: – Viszont, ha tovább megyünk ezen a fatörzsön, akkor igazán kényelmetlen helyekre kerülnének szálkák.

Robert grimaszolva lehunyta a szemét, majd hatalmasat nyelt.

– Megérné – nyögte levegősen, majd megrázta magát, próbálva visszatérni a valóságba, miközben finoman megpaskolta Regina combját, jelezve, hogy ideje felállnia. Amint a nő lemászott róla, Robert is felállt a törzsről, és próbálta megtalálni az egyensúlyát. Az összes vére délen volt és nevetségesen kemény volt, így nem meglepő, hogy beletelt egy percbe, hogy összeszedje magát.

– Gyere velem – mondta végül, és megragadta Regina kezét, majd a legközelebbi ösvény felé húzta a nőt.

– Hová megyünk?

– Menedéket keresünk – jelentette ki Robert, majd határozott léptekkel haladt az ösvényen, és bár nem akarta húzni a nőt, a türelmetlenség az arcára volt írva Regina lassabb tempója miatt.

Regina ellenben élvezte, hogy kínozhatja a férfit, így még lassabban lépkedett mögötte.

Robert ekkor visszapillantott rá. A tekintete feketén izzott és úgy festett, mint aki helyben fel tudná falni. Te jó ég, hogy gondolhatta korábban, hogy azért bámulja, mert gyűlöli? Hiszen egyértelmű volt, hogy vágyott rá. A férfi felnyögött és szemtelenül végigmérte a nő testét.

– Amint odabent leszünk, le fogom rólad szaggatni az átkozott ruháidat – mondta állatias csillogással a szemeiben.

Regina önelégülten mosolygott rá, majd felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem fogod. Ez finom anyag és gyengéd leszel vele!

– Ha nem akarod, hogy szanaszét szaggassam az átkozott finom anyagot rajtad, akkor gyorsíthatnál kicsit a lépteiden – förmedt rá, de Regina tudta, hogy nem a düh beszélt belőle, hanem a vágy. Próbált sértett arcot vágni, de ha őszinte akart lenni magához, a gondolat, hogy a férfi olyan szinten felizgult, hogy szét akarta szaggatni a ruháit, bármennyire szerette őket, melegséggel járta át. Na, és persze a benne lévő sajgás is egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált.

Így végül gyorsított a tempón, és a férfi hálásan megszorította a kezét.

– Istenem, olyan gyönyörű vagy – suttogta hirtelen Robert – Állandóan ezeket a hülye ruhákat hordod. Olyan határozott és elegáns vagy bennük, mégis pokolian szexi. Utálom őket. Utálom, amit tesznek velem. Azok a szűk szoknyák és a rád szabott nadrágok, olyan ellenállhatatlanná teszik a fenekedet.

– A fenekem a fenekemtől ellenállhatatlan – mondta Regina vigyorogva, mire Robert felnevetett.

– Efelől semmi kétségem – mondta őszintén, és ebben a percben tényleg úgy festett, mint aki fel tudná falni. Regina biztos volt benne, hogy sürgősen oda kellett érniük a helyre, ahová tartottak, mivel a férfi úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem sokáig bírja már távol tartani magát tőle, és ha őszinte akart lenni, ő sem vágyott másra, mint hogy rávesse magát a férfire.

Ettől függetlenül, megragadja a férfi kezét, amivel az övét fogta, majd a háta mögé húzta azt, neki nyomva a kezét a fenekének. Robert ekkor teljesen elengedte Regina kezét, és rámarkolt a fenekére, közelebb húzva őt magához, miközben tovább haladtak az ösvényen.

– Basszus – zihálta a férfi, miközben örömmel fedezte fel séta közben a nő hátsó felét – Iszonyatosan vágyom rád! Most azonnal!

Reginát annyira lefoglalták a férfi szavai és érintései, hogy észre sem vette, hogy egy aprócska faház előtt álltak. Robert ekkor bevezette a szintén kicsi ajtón, majd becsukta maguk mögött azt.

Egy szobában voltak, ahol nem volt áram, ha más nem, az olajlámpák elárulták ezt. Valószínűleg folyóvíz sem volt, de ettől függetlenül volt egy kanapé, egy tisztának tűnő kanapé, néhány takaró és egy mondvacsinált konyha az egyik sarokban. Igen... ez sokkal jobb volt, mint a hideg és nyirkos erdő.

Alig, hogy az ajtó bezárult mögöttük, Robert neki préselte Reginát az egyik falnak. Még mindig kőkemény volt, és ezt Regina is érezte, ahogy neki nyomódott a férfi ékessége a csípőjének. A séta láthatóan egyáltalán nem nyugtatta le a férfit, és ebben volt valami elképesztően izgató a nő számára. A tény, hogy a férfi vágya nem csillapodott a rövid kis túrájuk során az erdőben, felettébb hízelgő volt.

Ekkor olyan intenzitással csókolta meg, amit Regina korábban nem ismert, és ismét elkezdte lehámozni róla a blézerét, majd ezután a kezei újra a fenekén landoltak, és szégyentelenül kezdte markolászni. Regina élvezte ezeket az érintéseket, annak ellenére, hogy nem voltak gyengédek, de túlságosan agresszívek sem. Egyszerűen csak... Robert szenvedélyes volt és tudta, mit akar. De ami igazán meglepte Reginát az volt, hogy döbbenetesen jól olvasott benne is, és meglepőmód tudta, hogy ő mit akar.

– Érezni akarlak – nyögte két csók között a férfi, majd az egyik keze a nő nadrágderekához siklott. Az ujjai némán várták a nő válaszát, mint egy ki nem mondott kérés. Regina azon kapta magát, hogy azonnal rábólintott, megadva az engedélyt, amire a férfi vágyott, és a csípőjét akaratlanul kinyomta, miközben a férfi kigombolta, majd lehúzta a cipzárt. Ekkor a nadrágja a bokáinál landolt, és Regina gyorsan kibújt belőle, majd a kanapéra hajította. Még mindig jobb, mintha a földön hagyták volna.

Ott állt harisnya-zokniban és körömcipőben, fekete csipkés bugyiban és selyemblúzban. Robert hátralépett egy lépést, és rászánt egy pillantott, hogy megcsodálja Reginát, amitől a nő szinte elpirult. A férfi meglehetősen vonzó volt, ahogy így nézett rá, de Reginának nem sok ideje volt ezen gondolkodni, hiszen Robert ismét végigsimította a testét, ahol érte. A melle domborulatát, a csípőjét és a derekát, majd hirtelen lelassított, és ebben a pillanatban a tudat, hogy mire készültek, mindent átírt bennük.

A férfi ujjai kigomboltak néhány gombot a nő blúzán, majd mikor Regina bólintott, átsegítette a fején a ruhadarabot. A tekintete azonnal a melleire siklott, és Regina örült neki, hogy reggel normális melltartót vett fel. Igaz, nem a legszexisebb darabja volt, de legalább szép volt és illett a bugyijához.

– Fordulj meg – nyögte hirtelen, reszelős hangon Robert, és Regina egy pillanatra összezavarodott, de a kérés mégis izgalmasan hangzott, szóval hátat fordított a férfinek, és mindkét kezével neki támaszkodott a falnak.

Először nem pillantott hátra, mikor a férfi határozottan mégis finoman simított végig a hátán, miközben azt suttogta, hogy Regina milyen csodálatos, és hogy a feneke egy isteni csoda...

A férfi keze ezután a vállaihoz siklott, és ott is végigsimított, keresztül a lapockáin, majd végig a derekán, a csípőjén, míg ismét a fenekénél kötött ki. Ekkor belemarkolt egy pillanatra a formás fenekébe, majd szégyentelenül felnyögött, miközben játékosan végigfuttatta az ujjait a combjain.

Reginát meglepte a viszonylag nyugodt érintés, az pedig pláne, hogy ez ilyen szinten kéjes érzésekkel járta át. Olyan hangot hallatott, amiről tudta, hogy korábban még sosem adta ki, és úgy érezte, hogy nem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy beteljesedjen, pedig a férfi még a nőiességéhez sem ért. A csípője reflexszerűen megmozdult, miközben a férfi figyelme ismét a fenekére és a combjaira összpontosult. Robert belemarkolt még egyszer a fenekébe egy sóhaj kíséretében, mielőtt finoman a bugyija derekával kezdett játszani.

– Kérlek, könyörgöm, mondd, hogy levehetem rólad. – A férfi hangja kétségbeesett volt és iszonyatosan vágyakozó.

– Hm... ha lekerül rólam, jó indok kell hozzá – próbált flörtölni Regina, de ehhez már túlságosan ködös volt az elméje. Ettől függetlenül, ahogy megfordult, azzal találta szemben magát, hogy a férfi az ajkába harapott.

– Muszáj lekerülnie, mivel mindjárt megbolondulok – fakadt ki belőle, majd határozottan, mégis lassan elkezdte lehúzni Regináról a bugyiját. Ezután a melltartójától is megszabadította, és Regina megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy végre szabadon voltak a mellei, felkínálva őket a hűvös levegőnek.

– Már nem igazán van... hely a pszichiátrián még egy embernek – vágott vissza nagy nehezen Regina.

Robert viszont befejezte a játszadozást, már képtelen lett volna kitalálni egy eszes visszavágást. A tekintete a nő meztelen testén pásztázta, majd letérdelt mögé, miközben a kezei fel-le cirógatták a nő belső combját.

Regina ekkor hirtelen megérezte a fenekén a férfi leheletét, majd egy forró, nyitott szájas csókot, amit gyengéden odalehelt. Ezután Regina megugrott, mivel a férfi játékosan megharapta a hátsó felét, de a hirtelen döbbenetet, hamar felváltotta a váratlan kéj, ami végigsiklott rajta.

A férfi egyik keze hirtelen végül Regina csípőjére siklott, hogy egy helyben tartsa, miközben a másik keze végre oda került, ahol a nő a legjobban vágyott az érintésre.

– Ohhh – sóhajtotta Regina, de a férfi hangos nyögése, elnyomta a megkönnyebbülését, és azt, ahogy alig hallhatóan azt mondta: – Végre!

– Istenem, Regina – a férfi hangja szinte könyörgésként hangzott, mint egy ima, ahogy végigsiklottak az ujjai a nő ajkai között, és gyengéden becézgette a nedvességét – Tocsogsz a vágytól.

Regina mindössze bólintani bírt, mivel ebben a pillanatban a férfi beléhatolt egy ujjal, és fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire vágyott korábban erre, míg meg nem érezte. Már olyan régóta húzták egymás agyát, hogy Regina semmi másra nem bírt gondolni, mint hogy minél mélyebben érezhesse magában a férfit.

Neki lökte magát a kezének, és hangosan sóhajtozott és nyögött, ahogy a férfi ujja ki be mozgott benne. Először lassan, majd fokozatosan egyre gyorsabban mozgatta az ujját, miután megtalálta azt a szöget, amitől a nő kéjesen felsírt. Hamarosan egy második ujj is csatlakozott az elsőhöz, és Regina szinte neki simult a falnak, miközben a fejét hátracsapva felnyögött.

– Ne hagyd abba!

Robert félreérthette ezt, mivel az ujjai kicsúsztak a nőből, és Regina ellenkezve felmordult, ami meglehetősen megalázó lett volna, ha a férfi nem káromkodott volna szinkronban vele. De ekkor a kezeit használva, hirtelen maga felé fordította Reginát, és a nő lepillantott rá, és a látvány, ami fogadta, még jobban felizgatta. A férfi teljesen ki volt. A szemei feketén izzottak, és az ajkait harapdálta, miközben szaggatottan vette a levegőt.

– Meg kell kóstoljalak – magyarázta a férfi, majd gyorsan talpra állt, átölelte Regina derekát, és felemelte, hogy aztán odavigye a kanapéhoz.

Végül letette a kanapéra, majd elé térdelt és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Regina meztelen volt, míg a férfi teljesen fel volt öltözve, és ezt a nő egyáltalán nem találta fairnek, így megragadta a férfi pólóját, majd finoman rántott egyet rajta, és áthúzta a fején.

Az első gondolata az volt, hogy a férfinek soha nem szabadna felsőt hordania. Az, amit a ruhái alatt rejtegetett, szinte bűnös volt.

A kezei végigsiklottak a férfi kidolgozott izmain, és egy elégedett hümmögés hagyta el az ajkát.

– Tetszik... hm... amit látszik? – kérdezte levegősen Robert; láthatóan jólesett neki a nő érintése, mivel a szemét lehunyta és szaggatottan vette a levegőt.

– Igen... kielégítő – válaszolta Regina, majd játékosan a férfire kacsintott.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte szintén vigyorogva Robert, miközben a kezeit a nő vállaira helyezte, majd hátranyomta finoman a kanapén, ami ellen Reginának semmi kifogása nem volt. 

– Na, de már ha a kielégültségről van szó... – szólalt meg hirtelen Regina.

Nem, ezt nem lett volna szabad kimondania, és ki kellett volna javítania magát, de ekkor a férfi szétfeszítette a combjait, majd elhelyezkedett közöttük, és lassan odahajolt, ahol a nőnek leginkább szüksége volt rá, és ezzel Regina összes aggodalma elszállt.

A nyelve... Regina tudta, hogy jól fog vele bánni, de ennek ellenére meglepte a férfi. Szinte majdnem pontosan ott nyalta meg, ahol szüksége volt rá, de mégsem... játszadozott vele. A csiklója sajgott, duzzadt volt és lüktetett a vágytól, de a férfi nem érintette meg, még nem, csak körkörösen felfedezte a környékét, és Regina tudta, hogy ha ezt a játékot folytatják, teljesen ki fog készülni a vágytól, és könyörögni fog azért, hogy végre megkaphassa, amire vágyik. Végül túl soknak bizonyult számára a férfi terve, és már nem bírt tovább várni.

– Ughhh – nyögött fel fájdalmasan.

A férfi ekkor, mintha pontosan tudta volna, hogy mit jelentett Regina feltörő hangja, határozottan és gyorsan nyalt végig a csiklóján, és a nő szinte úgy érezte magát, mintha lebegne a kanapé felett. Teljesen átjárta az érzés és hangosan, szinte kétségbeesetten nyögött fel.

– Itt szeretnéd? – kérdezte önelégülten mosolyogva Robert, de tudta a választ, és szinte azonnal megismételte a korábbi mozdulatot, mire Regina enyhén megemelte a csípőjét, és átfonta a lábait a nyaka körül, hogy egy helyben tartsa a férfit és az igencsak tehetséges nyelvét.

Robert ujjai a nő bejáratát izgatták, és Regina ebben a pillanatban nem vágyott másra, csak hogy újra érezhesse őket magában mozogni, de a férfi valamiért hezitált, és nem... már elege volt a játékokból, így ismét hangot adott a vágyának.

– Hatolj belém! – kérte szinte könyörögve – Kérlek, szeretném érezni magamban az ujjaidat, mint... mint korábban!

A nő kérése hatással volt a férfire, és egy pillanatra abbahagyta nyalást és a szívogatást, és lassan a nő kipirult arcába pillantott.

– Szeretnéd, ha ismét az ujjaimat használnám? Szeretnéd, hogy beléd hatoljak és megdugjalak velük? Azt szeretnéd, ha az ujjaim körül élvezhetnél el? – kérdezte vágytól izzó tekintettel.

És bár Regina soha nem rajongott a csúnya beszédért szex közben, ezúttal mégis kétségbeesetten bólogatott, és ezzel a férfi megadta neki, amire vágyott. Két ujjal hatolt belé, amik ekkor könnyedén becsúsztak a nő barlangjába; hiszen már iszonyatosan ki volt éhezve, és ezt a férfi is tökéletesen látta.

– Olyan nedves vagy – nyögött fel Robert – és forró, iszonyatosan forró, és szűk – zihálta, majd ezután ismét rátapasztotta az ajkait a nőiességére, és mint szomjazó ember, úgy nyalta és szívogatta, ahol érte. Regina szinte elcseppent a kéjtől, és érezte, ahogy a gyönyöre fokozatosan elkezdett felépülni benne. Ekkor már nem érdekelte a büszkesége; nem vágyott másra, mint hogy beteljesüljön, így teljesen ellazult, nem bírta már tovább visszafogni magát. Szinte neki lökte a csípőjét a férfi kezének és arcának, de láthatóan a férfit ez egyáltalán nem zavarta, sőt.

Ezután minden gyorsan történt, túl gyorsan, de a férfi ajkai csodálatosak voltak, a nyelve fáradhatatlan, és az ujjai... az ujjai olyan pontokat értek el Reginában, amiket Graham szinte soha nem talált meg, és te jó ég... végre bekövetkezett, amire vágyott.

– Robert... – És ez volt az első alkalom, amikor a férfi keresztnevét használta? Nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy remek érzés volt kimondania ebben a percben, a gyönyör kapujában.

– Én... mindjárt... mindjárt...

– Kérlek, tedd meg a kedvemért – nyögte szinte könyörögve a nő ölébe, mielőtt folytatta volna a munkálkodást. Lassított kicsit a tempón, miközben befejezte a gondolatait – Érezni akarom, ahogy elélvezel, éreznem kell, ahogy szétesel teljesen... miattam.

És ezzel az ajkai rácuppantak a legérzékenyebb pontjára, és határozottan szívogatta és nyalta, és Regina szinte a csillagokat látta. Érezte, ahogy a pulzusa az egekben járt, és a gyönyör első hulláma tornádóként söpört végig rajta, az öléből kiindulva, végigbizsergetve az egész testét. A bőre szinte égett és a hangok, melyeket kiadott felismerhetetlenek voltak, de csodálatosan érezte magát, leírhatatlanul jól.

A férfi végigvitte az orgazmusát, az ujjai egy pillanatra nem csúsztak ki belőle, csak fokozatosan lassított a tempón, ahogy a nő lecsillapodott, és a hangos nyögései halk nyöszörgéssé változtak.

Amikor Regina pulzusa lassan visszaállt normálissá, a férfi csak akkor húzta ki belőle az ujjait, majd odahajolt az arcához, és megcsókolta. Regina érezte az ajkain a saját ízét, és bár korábban igencsak zavarta, ha valaki közvetlenül az után csókolta meg, hogy odalent kényeztette, ezúttal legnagyobb döbbenetére kifejezetten jó érzés volt, sőt helyes érzés volt, ahogy a férfi megcsókolta.

Ekkor rádöbbent, hogy többet akar. Nem kötelességből, nem azért, hogy viszonozza a gyönyört, amit Roberttől kapott, nem, egyszerűen csak érezni akarta magában a férfit.

A kezei a férfi derekára csúsztak, és finoman meghúzta a farmernadrágját, egyértelműen jelezve a célját.

– Le kell, hogy vedd – suttogta a férfi ajkaiba.

– Ha leveszem, remélem jó oka lesz – ismételte meg játékosan a nő korábbi kijelentését, mire Regina buján az ajkába harapott.

– Csak vedd le és dugj meg most rögtön! – parancsolta szaggatottan. A tekintete feketén izzott, és szinte... szinte állatiasnak érezte magát, de megérte, látva a hatást, amit elért vele. A férfi hatalmasat nyelt, és felnyögött, annak ellenére, hogy a nő szinte hozzá sem ért.

– Ahogy parancsolja, polgármester asszony – válaszolta vigyorogva Robert, majd néhány pillanattal később megszabadult a nadrágjától, karöltve az alsónadrágjával, majd a pólója után hajította őket a kanapé másik sarkába.

Elhelyezkedett a nő combjai között. Az egyik keze a férfiasságán pihent, és odaillesztette magát a nő bejáratához, a másikkal pedig megtámaszkodott a kanapén, hogy nehogy összenyomja véletlenül a vágy hevében Reginát.

A férfi az alsó ajkába harapott, ahogy egy pillanatra maguk közé pillantott, ahol egyesülni készültek, és halkan felnyögött, miközben azt suttogta, hogy mennyire csodálatos Regina. Ezután lassan beléhatolt, és teljesen kitöltötte, és mesésen feszítette a falait.

– Édes Istenem, Regina! – sóhajtotta Robert, ahogy teljesen elmerült a nőben. A szemeit lehunyta, és az arca szinte eltorzult az érzések hatására. – Olyan érzés... basszus. Soha semmi... senkivel nem volt még... ennyire átkozottul jó!

Regina tudta, hogy cukkolhatta volna a férfit a zavaros kijelentése miatt, de nem tette, mivel neki is csodálatos érzés volt egyesülni vele, és még többet akart kapni belőle, szüksége volt a férfire.

A tenyerét Robert fenekére csúsztatta, és sürgette, hogy mozduljon meg, de a férfi megrázta a fejét.

– Csak adj egy pillanatot – zihálta – Csak egy pillanatot kérek... hadd élvezzem ki.

Regina ezt hallva kuncogni kezdett, de rábólintott. A férfi továbbra sem mozdult meg benne, de ettől függetlenül a könyökére támaszkodott, majd a szabad kezével rámarkolt Regina egyik mellére, és szemtelenül masszírozta, mielőtt finoman morzsolgatni kezdte a mellbimbóját.

Regina érezte, ahogy ismét elkezdett felépülni benne a vágy, és felszisszent a férfi munkálkodásától. A szemei fennakadtak, és elégedetten dorombolt.

– Csodálatos érzés – sóhajtotta, és észre sem vette, hogy ezt a gondolatot kimondta hangosan is.

– Igen, csodálatos érzés bizony – értett egyet a férfi, és a keze átsiklott a nő másik mellére, és Regina felnevetett volna, ha nem ködösíti el ennyire az elméjét az érzés, amit a férfi okozott számára. A csípője akaratlanul megmozdult; ha Robert nem volt hajlandó mozogni benne, akkor ő fog körülötte.

A mozdulattól a férfi arca ismét grimaszba torzult, és torokból felnyögött, miközben a teste megremegett. Lassan megrázta a fejét, miközben a tekintete azt sugallta, hogy a nő ne izgassa fel még jobban.

– Kérlek, dugj meg! – könyörgött hirtelen Regina ismét, a hangja tele volt vággyal és kétségbeeséssel, és a lemondó sóhaj, ami ekkor legördült Robert ajkáról, zene volt a nő füleinek.

Hiába volt elég a játszadozásból, a férfi először mégis lassan kezdett mozogni, de aztán Regina szorosan átfonta a lábait a dereka körül, és a kezeivel biztatta a férfit, hogy mozogjon úgy, ahogy csak jólesik neki. Ekkor végül gyorsított a tempón, de a tekintete folyamatosan Regina arcát pásztázta, és igyekezett reagálni a nő nyögéseire, és megtalálni azt a szöget, ami számára a legjobban esett.

Az egész... intenzív volt. Szenvedélyes. Teljes mértékben kielégítette Regina összes vágyát, de közben elérte, hogy még többet akarjon kapni.

Nem tartotta lehetségesnek, hiszen soha nem élvezett el könnyen. Az, ha egyszer sikerült, csodaszámba ment, a kettő pedig lehetetlen volt az idő alatt, amit Grahammel töltött, hiába próbáltak ki annyi mindent.

– Mégis mit látsz bennem? – kérdezte hirtelen, halkan Regina – Szinte soha nem beszélünk, mégis mit látsz bennem, amitől ilyen vagy velem?

Kissé kínos volt az időzítés egy ilyen gyengéd pillanathoz. A férfi kőkeményen lüktetett benne, a lábai szorosan ölelték a hátát, és Robertnek dühösnek kellett volna lennie, hogy tönkreteszi a pillanatot. Eddig nyers és kéjes volt a levegő, vágyakozó és érzéki, viszont Regina ekkor átváltoztatta... bármi is volt ez, amivé formálta.

– Azt már tudod, hogy mennyire gyönyörűnek talállak – válaszolta a férfi, majd folytatta – de közben erős vagy és elszánt. A munkád nagyon fontos számodra, és szenvedélyes vagy a város iránt. Fontosnak tartod, hogy minden működjön. A legtöbb embert megijeszti, hogy milyen határozott vagy, hiszen a legtöbben félnek egy erős nőtől, de te ezt a hasznodra fordítod, hiszen a félelem jó eszköz, viszont én láttalak téged gyerekekkel és állatokkal. Kedves vagy, amikor azt hiszed, senki sem lát. Gyengéd voltál a kisfiammal, amikor azt gondoltad, nem lát senki. És egyszerűen... – A férfi vett egy mély levegőt, majd elmosolyodott – Nem így terveztem elmondani neked, de bevallom, már jó ideje tervezlek beavatni. Van benned valami, ami miatt vonzódom hozzád, amióta csak emlékszem.

Ennek halálra kellett volna ijesztenie Reginát, de nem így történt, mivel ekkor még kiélvezhette ezt a pillanatot. Élvezte a férfi közelségét, hiába tudta, hogy pár nap múlva a férfi már nem fog emlékezni erre az estére; egyszerűen csak az a fickó lesz, aki folyamatosan bámulja, az a pasas, aki meg akarja környékezni, de nem meri.

Regina átkulcsolta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül, és csókra húzta őt. A térdeit behajlította, és változtatott egy aprót a szögön, és a férfi ennyiből értette, hogy mire vágyott, hiszen azonnal a vállaira vette a lábait, mielőtt ismét megcsókolta, majd mélyen beléhatolt. Regina hangosan felnyögött, és behunyta a szemét.

– Ez az – sóhajtotta a férfi – Ezeket a hangokat szeretném hallani.

A nő ezt hallva megrázta a fejét. Pontosan ott volt a férfi, ahol lennie kellett. A szög, az időzítés és a pillanat, egyszerűen tökéletes volt. És mesés érzés volt, ahogy mélyen lökött rajta, ráadásul ez a szög a csiklóját is tökéletesen izgatta, és a vágy ismét felépült benne, és Regina alig akarta elhinni, hogy képes volt ilyen hamar, újra beteljesedni.

De mégis így történt, a falai pulzálni kezdtek a gyönyör előszeleként, és a férfi ettől beleharapott a vállába, pont annyira erősen, hogy Regina felszisszenjen, de ez csak növelte a vágyát, főleg, hogy utána rögtön enyhítette a fájdalmat a nyelvével.

– Én nem... én nem – kezdte Robert zihálva, izzó tekintettel – Nem fogok elmenni.. amíg te nem végeztél!

Regina megmozdult kicsit, és még jobban átölelte a férfit, szinte magára húzta őt, és Robert értette, mit akart a nő. A szög megmaradt, de a lökései sokkal határozottabbak lettek, és a tempón is gyorsított kissé, amitől Regina nyöszörögve nyögdécselt.

A szemeit lehunyta egy pillanatra, és amikor ismét kinyitotta őket, a férfit látta, aki szintén őt nézte. A meztelen testén megcsillant az izzadság és Regina csodálatosnak találta, ahogy az izmai megfeszültek, ahogy erősen támaszkodott a karjain, hogy ne préselje össze, és ahogy a tengerkék tekintete összeért az övével. Regina érezte, hogy nemsokára felér a csúcsra, és a kéj szinte kirobbant belőle, olyan szinten, hogy nem bírta kontrollálni a testét, és hevesen rázkódott, ahogy egyre jobban közeledett a beteljesedés felé.

– Kö...közel vagyok – nyögött fel, majd a férfi is hasonlóan tett, miközben azt sóhajtotta, hogy hála az égnek.

Ezután mindössze néhány pillanat kellett, és Regina izmai megfeszültek, és intenzíven átjárta a gyönyör. Hevesen lüktetett a férfi körül, és az orgazmusa ezúttal még erősebb volt, mint korábban. Ez magával rántotta a férfit, és ő is felért a csúcsra.

Már jó ideje várhatott, mivel alig, hogy Regina elkezdett beteljesedni, hangosan, torokból nyögött fel, miközben még jobban gyorsított a lökésein.

– Istenem – zihálta – Basszus – hátracsapta a fejét – Oh, Regina mit művelsz velem... én... én.

És Regina érezte, érezte, ahogy a férfi szinte szétrobbant benne, miközben kiélvezte a saját gyönyörét, és soha semmi nem volt ennél édesebb számára.

Mikor mindketten lecsillapodtak, lusta csókokat váltottak egy darabig, majd idővel a férfi eldőlt a kanapén és hátulról átölelte Reginát... és a nő elfogadta a biztonságot, amit ez a pillanat adott számára; kiélvezte a váratlan intimitást, amit ez az éjszaka felkínált.

Már későre járt, és bőven elmúlt vacsora idő, amikor végül leszálltak a kanapéról, és elkezdték összeszedni a ruháikat a faház különböző pontjairól. Robert dünnyögött valamit arról, hogy milyen jól jött ez a menedékház, és milyen jó, hogy a főnöke javasolta, hogy építsenek egyet, és ezzel Regina sem tudott ellenkezni, de mivel nem találta a szavakat, csak bólintott. A gondolatai ekkor már akörül jártak, hogy az éjszakának vége volt, és mennie kellett. Robertnek pedig nem maradt semmije, az emlékei sem, hiszen öt nap múlva nem emlékezhetett semmire sem a közös percekből, és ettől Reginának akaratán kívül megszakadt a szíve.

Amikor készen állt az indulásra, a férfi megköszörülte a torkát, és Regina visszapillantott rá. Szégyenlősen, szinte riadtan pillantott rá.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Regina, és egy tőle szokatlan, meleg mosollyal jutalmazta a férfit.

– Én... mikor láthatlak újra? – kérdezte hadarva Robert – Mikor vihetlek el egy igazi randira?

 _Igazi randi_ – ütötte szíven Reginát a gondolat.

Robert tudott Grahamről nem? Regina visszagondolt az elmúlt öt napra, és hirtelen nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy az elmúlt öt napban találkozott-e Grahammal. Talán Robert mégsem tudott róla. Vagy igen, csak egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Talán, ha tudott is Grahamről, észrevette, hogy nincs kettejük között sok... érzelem.

De aztán Regina ismét tudatosította magában, hogy nem lesz alkalmuk elmenni egy igazi randira, hiszen hamarosan a férfi nem fog emlékezni erre az estére. Hamarosan ismét az a fickó lesz, aki titokban vágyakozik rá, és akinek fogalma sem lesz róla, hogy valaha, egy hűvös, őszi estén elmondhatatlanul sok formában megkapta őt.

Az este csodálatos volt, és nem lett volna szabad szomorkodnia miatta, de a gondolat, hogy végig kellett néznie, hogy ez a férfi, aki iránt hirtelen túl sokat kezdett érezni, elfelejtse őt... egyszerűen túl sok volt Regina számára, így amikor a férfi feltette ezt a kérdést, tudta, hogy mit kellett válaszolnia.

– Neked... neked jó lenne szombaton? – kérdezte.

A férfi grimaszolt, miközben lehajtotta a fejét.

– Most komolyan öt éjszakát kell várnom arra, hogy újra láthassalak? Kérlek, ebből ne csinálj rendszert; már most teljesen rád függtem.

Regina akaratán kívül érezte, hogy a könnyei fel akartak törni, annak ellenére, hogy tudta; nem lett volna szabad ilyesmit éreznie. Végül megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ígérem, nem lesz belőle rendszer. Mindössze annyit kérek, hogy ezen a héten, adj nekem teret. Beszéljünk szombaton. De addig talán... ha nem nagy kérés...

– Hagyjuk egymást levegőhöz jutni? – fejezte be a gondolatot Robert.

Regina bólintott.

– Csak hagyjunk rá időt, hogy végiggondoljuk, tényleg erre vágyunk-e. Szinte biztosra merem állítani, hogy öt nap múlva nem akarsz már randizni velem.

Robert láthatóan nem értett egyet ezzel, de végül belement a játékba, és bólintott. Elmondta, hogyan tervezte a randevút. Szombaton este érte menne a villájához, majd elvinné egy étterembe, ahol jót ennének, innának és beszélgetnének, majd ezután hazavinné és végre normális helyen szeretkezne vele, nem egy erdei kunyhóban.

Regina akaratán kívül azt válaszolta, hogy ez egy csodálatos randevú lenne, és azon kapta magát, hogy titkon azt kívánta, bár megkaphatná a szombat estét a férfivel, de tudta, hogy öt nap múlva Robert arra sem fog emlékezni, hogy ez az este megtörtént; szombaton nem fognak találkozni.

Regina átkozta magát, átkozta magát a sötét szíve miatt, ami azt érte el, hogy jó ötletnek tartsa az átkot. Ami miatt most a saját, személyes poklát élte évek óta. Igaz, az átok miatt találkozott a férfivel, aki szinte tökéletesnek tűnt, de pontosan az átok volt az oka, hogy nem kaphatta meg őt. Talán, ha nem szórta volna ki az átkot és úgy találkoznak, együtt lehettek volna, de így esélytelen volt.

Regina folyamatosan átkozta magát, amíg el nem érkezett a szombat, és aztán szombaton még jobban öngyűlöletbe kezdett. Átkozta magát, amiért komolyan azt gondolta, hogy azzal, hogy tönkreteszi mások boldogságát, elérheti a saját beteljesedését. Átkozta magát a magányáért, és átkozta magát azért, hogy egy ilyen rideg és sötét életre kárhoztatta magát, aztán később azért átkozódott, mert valaki meg merte zavarni az önsajnálatát, és be mert csengetni hozzá. Amikor kinyitotta az ajtót arra számított, hogy Sidney vagy Graham lesz az ajtó másik oldalán, és már előre átkozta a szerencséjét, hogy ismét egy unalmas, közhelyes beszélgetésben kellett részt vennie, ami ebben a városban, az elmúlt években a mindennapjai része volt, és amit mindennél jobban utált.

Végül más okból kezdett némán átkozódni.

Hiszen az ajtóban Robert állt, a kezében egy virágcsokorral.

És te jó ég, ahogy felé nyújtotta a csokrot, Regina észrevette az ismerős oroszlános tetoválást az alkarján, amit a legutóbbi alkalommal valamiért figyelmen kívül hagyott. És talán az idő már nem állt egy helyben a férfi számára, talán már ő is úgy látta az átkot, mint Regina, és ezért volt képes emlékezni rá... ezért volt képes megtartani az emlékeit, és nem indult újra az elméje, mint a város többi lakójának. A mágia nem létezhetett ezen a helyen, de mégis, talán az, hogy valaki rátalált a lelki társára, kivételt képzett, és hiába nem létezett a mágia ebben a világban, ez a kötelék még itt is elég erősnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy részben ugyan, de megtörje az átkot.

Regina azon tűnődött, hogy ez mit jelentett, és persze milyen katasztrófa lesz abból, ha Robert számára még jobban megtörik az átok, de ebben a percben mégsem tudott mást tenni, csak szélesen viszonozta a férfi mosolyát. Nem tudta visszafogni magát, a reménykedő énjének az utolsó csírája boldogan várta, hogy valami új, valami valódi lehet az élete része, és néhány percig tényleg elhitte, hogy végre boldog lehetett... hogy végre megkaphatta azt a boldogságot, amiről évek óta azt hitte, hogy elveszett számára örökre.

***

A randevú tökéletes volt, és ez halálra ijesztette Reginát. Robert, aki mint kiderült a Bobby becenevet szerette, egy igazi úriember volt, és egész idő alatt leste Regina kívánságait. A vacsora álomba illő volt. A férfi figyelmessége, amivel kihúzta neki a széket, az őszinte mosolya, amivel a történeteit hallgatta, és a meglepően jó ízlése borok terén; lenyűgözték a nőt. De ez persze semmiség volt, ahhoz képest, ami vacsora után következett. A parkban sétáltak, ahol Bobby hirtelen megtorpant a játszótérnél, majd játékosan beleült az egyik hintába.

– Neked nem hiányzik a gyerekkor? – kérdezte szélesen mosolyogva a férfi, mire Reginát kirázta a hideg, ahogy egy pillanatra eszébe jutott a kellemetlen gyerekkora, és mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, már rázúdította a férfire az igazságot... legalábbis egy részét.

– Nekem nem igazán volt fényes gyerekkorom – hadarta a nő, majd lesütötte a szemét, de mire elmerülhetett volna az emlékeiben Coráról vagy éppen az apja magatehetetlenségéről, megérezte maga mögött Robertet, majd a karjait, melyek körbeölelték.

– Még egy indok, hogy ma kiélvezd velem ezt a helyet – súgta a fülébe, és Regina megborzongott ettől, de közben hálás is volt, amiért a férfi nem feszegette tovább a témát.

Ezután ő is beleült a másik hintába, és egy darabig szórakoztak. Önfeledten hintáztak, nevettek, majd amikor a férfi kiugrott a hintájából, odalépett a nőhöz, mélyen a szemébe nézett és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

– Na, és most mi következik? – kérdezte vágytól csillogó tekintettel Regina, mire Bobby hirtelen felkapta, és ismét megcsókolta. Regina átfonta a lábait a férfi dereka körül, hogy le ne essen, miközben viszonozta a csókot, és beletúrt a hajába.

Végül szétváltak, és Regina szívből nevetett, miközben a férfi megindult vele az autója felé, hogy visszamenjenek a villájába és szeretkezzenek.

Ekkor viszont már későre járt. Regina a hátán feküdt és a plafont bámulta, miközben Robert egyenletesen szuszogott mellette az ágyban.

Ahogy egyre jobban tudatosult benne a tény, hogy a mellette fekvő férfi a lelki társa, egyre jobban megijedt. Akaratlanul megérintette a férfi karját, melyen az oroszlános tetoválás díszelgett, és felsóhajtott. Hát ezért működött minden olyan jól vele. Ezért tört meg számára részlegesen az átok, és hagyta, hogy lássa az idő múlását. Ezért volt olyan kielégítő mindkettő együttlétük, bár ez utóbbi érzelmesebbre sikeredett, mint a korábbi. Végig egymás szemébe néztek és szinte elveszett a férfi kék íriszeiben, miközben együtt teljesedtek be. Talán pontosan ezért érezte Regina azt, hogy menekülnie kellett.

Félt. Utálta beismerni, de rettenetesen félt. Mi lesz, ha Robert rájön, hogy kicsoda? Mi lesz, ha megutálja, ha megtudja, hogy ő a királynő? Ezek a kérdések keringtek benne. Nem tudta, hogy mire számítson, és utálta ezt az érzést. Az egyik oldala bele akart süppedni a férfi erős karjaiba, mélyen belélegezni a fenyő illatát, és kizárni mindent, főként a múltját. A józan esze viszont szinte szétrepesztette, olyan gondolatokat ültetett a fejébe. Hiszen kit akart álltatni? A Gonosz Királynő volt, aki megátkozott mindenkit, és akitől mindenki, köztük a mellette fekvő férfi is rettegett. Mégis milyen jövő volt az, ami hazugságokra épült? Nem, bárhogy is nézte, nem volt jövőjük. Robert Locksley, bárki is volt az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőben, nem a Gonosz Királynő lelki társa volt, hanem maximum Regináé, a naiv kislányé, aki alig ment feleségül a királyhoz, és még nem volt gonosz, egyszerűen csak szomorú. Ha azon az estén besétál abba a kocsmába, lehet megtalálta volna a boldog befejezését a férfivel, de már nem az a lány volt. A Gonosz Királynő volt. Regina tudta, hogy a férfi megutálná és talán még meg is akarná ölni, ha megtudná, hogy valójában kicsoda.

 _Undorodna tőlem_ – gondolta fájdalmasan, majd amilyen halkan csak tudott, kimászott az ágyból. Magára vette a selyem köntösét, majd akaratán kívül könnyezni kezdett. Finoman odahajolt a férfihez, és alig érintve megcsókolta a homlokát.

– Köszönöm, hogy boldoggá tettél, még ha csak egy rövid időre is – suttogta, majd miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Bobby nem ébredt fel, halkan kiment a szobából.

Lement a lépcsőn, és egyenesen a nappali felé vette az irányt. A szobában azonnal a kandallón lévő faládikáért nyúlt, amit kinyitva, előkerült a gyűrű, amit még Danieltől kapott. Regina ezúttal már nem fogta vissza a könnyeit, patakokban folytak, miközben belenézett a megbűvölt karikába, amiben ott volt Daniel arcképe.

– Muszáj ezt tennem – suttogta, majd az ajkához emelte a mágia utolsó csíráját, mielőtt kiment volna a konyhába. Ott készített egy csésze forró teát, amibe beletört kettő altatót, majd megtörölte a szemeit, mielőtt felment volna az emeletre.

Már hajnalodott. Az ablakokon át halványan beszűrődött a kora reggeli napfény, mire visszaért a hálóba; este nem foglalkoztak azzal, hogy elhúzzák a sötétítő függönyöket. Bobby mocorogni kezdett, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és álmosan pillantott Reginára.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon, majd megdörzsölte a szemeit.

Regina némán bólintott. Nem bírt megszólalni, mivel tudta, hogy ha így tesz, el fogja sírni magát. Leült a férfi mellé, és az ujjai között forgatta a gyűrűt, miközben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Mégis mit mondhatott volna? Mit mondhatott volna, ami igaz volt? Rettegett? Félt? Még ha igazak is voltak ezek a szavak, ezeket nem zúdíthatta rá a férfire.

Ehelyett a férfi kezébe adta a teáscsészét, majd megpróbálta visszafojtani a könnyeit.

– Ezt nekem hoztad? – kérdezte mit sem sejtve Bobby, és jólesően belekortyolt a gyümölcsteába – Nagyon finom, köszönöm – biccentett – De igazán elmondhatnád, mi a baj – nézett mélyen Regina szemébe.

Regina nem válaszolt, egyszerűen csak odahajolt a férfihez, és utoljára megcsókolta. Bobby viszonozta a csókot, majd meglepetten nézett Reginára aki, amikor szétváltak, akarata ellenére könnyezett.

– Mi bánt, Regina? – kérdezte aggodalmasan, és gyengéden megcirógatta a nő arcát, mire az még jobban sírni kezdett.

– Nem mondhatom el – suttogta Regina, majd letörölte a könnyeit a köntöse ujjával, és összeszorított ajkakkal elhajolt a férfitől.

Bobby úgy tűnt, mint aki vitatkozni akart, de csak néhány pillanatig, mivel ekkor hirtelen használt az altató, és lassan visszazuhant a feje a párnára. Regina a könnyeivel küszködve vette ki a férfi kezéből a csészét, nehogy leforrázza magát, majd utoljára odahajolt, és finoman megcsókolta az ajkait, mielőtt határozottan az ujjai közé vette volna Daniel gyűrűjét.

Tudta, hogy szinte ez volt az utolsó csepp mágia Storybrooke-ban, de ettől függetlenül mégis úgy döntött, hogy erre kellett használnia. A férfi felé fordult, majd belefújt a gyűrűbe, mire a mágia rászállt Robertre.

– Felejtsd el a közös perceket. Legyél ismét olyan, mint a többiek. Epekedj utánam távolról – suttogta fájdalmasan Regina, mire Bobby-t egy pillanatra körberagyogta egy lila fény.

Regina ezután összeszedte magát, majd felöltöztette a férfit, és amilyen gyengéden csak tudta, letámogatta az alvó férfit a lépcsőn, majd ki a bejáraton, egészen az autójáig. Ott finoman besegítette, majd fájdalmasan megcirógatta az arcát, mielőtt becsukta az autó ajtaját, és a könnyeivel küzdve visszament a házába.

– Így lesz a legjobb – roskadt le a bejárati ajtónál, majd nekidőlt és keservesen sírni kezdett – A gonoszoknak nem jár a boldog befejezés! – szajkózta fájdalmasan, és álomba sírta magát az előszobájában.

Kora délelőtt, amikor felébredt, ürességet érzett. Odalépett az egyik ablakhoz, hogy megnézze, ott volt-e még Bobby autója, de a férfinek már hűlt helye sem volt.

Regina vett egy mély levegőt, majd rávette magát, hogy letusoljon és rendbe szedje magát. Ürességet érzett, semmi többet. Ismét sikerült tönkretennie minden jót az életében, de persze azzal álltatta magát, hogy így volt a legjobb.

Végül, mire felöltözött és készen állt, hogy munkába menjen már nyoma sem volt annak a nőnek, aki hajnalban sírva szórta rá a felejtés átkot a lelki társára.

Elment reggelizni a Nagyi bisztrójába, és úgy tett, mint mindig. Levegőnek nézett mindenkit, miközben elolvasta a Storybrooke Mirror aznapi számát, és próbált nem fennakadni Sidney Glass nevetséges hírein. Ezután végigsétált a főúton a parkoló felé, ahol szokásosan belebotlott dr. Archibald Hopperbe.

– Szép napunk van, nem igaz? – kérdezte kedélyesen a férfi, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit.

– Tartsd meg a kommentjeidet! – sziszegte ridegen.

– Regina, talán te magad is tudod, hogy a harapós modorod mögött áll valami nyomos indok. Éppen ezért nem tudom magamra venni ezt a hangnemet, mivel pontosan tudom, hogy ennek bizonyára komoly oka van – kezdte a pszichológus, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit.

– Mégis micsoda? – érdeklődte gúnyosan.

– Magányos vagy esetleg? – vetette fel a férfi, mire Regina egy undok grimasz után elviharzott.

Ettől függetlenül, miután beült az autójába, mégsem az irodája felé ment, hanem Mr. Gold antik boltjába, ahová amint megérkezett, hévvel lépett be, majd az üvegpultra tette a kézitáskáját.

– Akarok egy gyereket, Gold! – jelentette ki. _Attól, mert Bobby-t ellöktem, még nem kell egyedül lennem. Ebben igaza van annak a mitugrász bogárnak_ – gondolta.

– Neked is jó reggelt, kedves Regina, és bár hízelgő, de nem érdekel az ajánlat – válaszolta gúnyosan Gold, mire Regina megforgatta a szemeit.

– Nem úgy értettem! Keress nekem egy gyereket, akit örökbe fogadhatok – magyarázta, mire Gold vigyorogva biccentett.

– Így már esetleg tudok segíteni – jelentette ki a férfi – De mindketten tudjuk, hogy ára lesz – búgta a végét.

Regina végül pár héttel később Bostonba utazott, ahol örökbe fogadott egy három napos kisfiút, akit Henrynek nevezett el. És hirtelen már nem számított semmi; talált magának egy boldogság forrást, anélkül, hogy tönkretette volna az átkot. Talán mégsem volt annyira rossz az élete, mint korábban gondolta. Talán Henryvel végre ő is megkaphatta a boldog befejezését.


	2. Chapter 2

–1–

**Hat évvel később**

Négy év... Már csak négy év volt vissza a Zörgőfürge által megjósolt apokalipszishez, ahogy Regina szerette magában nevezni. _Négy év, és Hófehérke átkozott gyermeke visszatér, és megtöri az átkot, és tönkre tesz mindent!_ – Ez a gondolat keringett Regina fejében, miközben elkészítette a hat éves Henry-t az első napjára az iskola előkészítőben. Aggódott. Henry már nem volt kisbaba, és egyre okosabban és alaposabban észlelte maga körül a világot, csak hogy ez a világ Storybrooke-ban egy helyben állt. Henry-n kívül persze, hiszen ő nem volt az átok része, így ő normális tempóban fejlődött. A gyerekek viszont, akik közé vinni készült, több mint huszonnégy éve ugyanúgy néztek ki, az idő pedig hiába telt, rajta kívül senki nem észlelte, és Henry-n kívül senki más nem öregedett.

 _Mi lesz, ha észreveszi, hogy az óvodástársai nem lesznek ott vele? Mi lesz, ha rájön, hogy a többiek egy év múlva is ugyanolyanok lesznek?_ _Mi lesz, ha rájön, hogy a barátai öt nap után nem emlékeznek majd a legtöbb közös emlékre?_ – gondolta száj szorítva, de persze nem adott ennek hangot. Ehelyett a kisfiára mosolygott, majd hasonló mosolyt rajzolt Henry palacsintájára tejszínhabbal. Ez megnevettette Henry-t, és Regina egy pillanatra el tudott vonatkoztatni a negatív gondolataitól.

Végül, miután elindultak, ez a teória teljesen háttérbe szorult Henry folyamatos, izgatott kérdései hatására.

– Anya ugye lesznek barátaim? Milyen lesz az új óvó néni? Mikor jössz majd értem? – hadarta izgatott idegességgel a kisfiú, megnevettetve ezzel az anyját.

Henry hosszú idő óta először várt valamit, és ez megnyugtatta Reginát. A korábbi csoportban nem igazán talált magának barátokat, Regina pedig reménykedett benne, hogy ez változni fog, annak ellenére is, hogy tudta, milyen következményekkel kellett számolnia, ha Henry észreveszi, hogy a világ a legkevésbé sem változott körülötte.

– Szeretni fogod az új csoportot, drágám. Hiszen már majdnem iskolás nagyfiú vagy – kezdte Regina, mire Henry büszkén elmosolyodott – Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz, és mire észbe kapsz, már vissza is jöttem érted – biztosította róla a fiút, miközben leparkolt a lapos tetejű épület előtt, egy ütött-kopott kisteherautó mellett.

Kézen fogva vezette be Henry-t az intézménybe, és kelletlenül biccentett, amikor Mary Margaret Blanchard kedélyesen elhaladt mellettük. Tökéletesen tudta, hogy Hófehérke az iskolában dolgozott, hiszen havonta tett róla, hogy a nőnek kevesebb és kevesebb legyen a fizetése, de ettől függetlenül a legkevésbé sem volt kedve bájcsevegni vele. Szerencsére ezúttal a fiatalabb nő sem tervezett leállni velük, láthatóan sietett a tanórájára, így Regina fellélegezhetett, miközben bekopogott a terembe, ahol Henry új csoportja volt.

– Áh, polgármester asszony! – köszöntötte vidáman az óvónő, miután lassan benyitottak a terembe – Te pedig bizonyára Henry vagy – biccentett biztatóan a kisfiú felé –Tamara Flowers vagyok, velem beszélt telefonon.

Regina viszonozta a köszönést, tartva magát a hűvös modorához, majd leguggolt Henry mellé, és arcon csókolta.

– Legyél jó fiú és fogadj szót Miss Flowersnek. Hamarosan jövök érted, és miután hazamentünk, a kedvencet csinálom ebédre – mondta Regina, mire Henry szemei felcsillantak, és bólintott.

– Egy percig se aggódjon, polgármester asszony, remekül fogunk szórakozni Henry-vel, igaz? – mondta vidáman az óvónő, majd odasétált Henry mellé, és megfogta a kezét – Gyere, körbevezetlek a csoportban. – Henry még egy pillanatra visszapillantott Reginára, de végül követte Miss Flowerst, Regina pedig lassan kisomfordált a teremből.

Alig, hogy becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, hirtelen neki ütközött valakinek, és feszülten felmordult.

– Nem látsz a szemeidtől? Neked folyamatosan mások útjában kell lenned? – förmedt rá a férfire, attól függetlenül személyeskedve, hogy rá sem nézett, így fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis kinek ütközött neki. Egyszerűen maga sem értette, hogy miért, de azzal, hogy Henry-t ott kellett hagynia a csoportban, feszülté vált, és ilyen lelki állapotban nem tolerálta, ha valaki nem volt képes a lába elé nézni... persze alapesetben is harapósan reagált volna egy ilyen találkozásra, így felesleges magyarázni.

A férfi ezt hallva ellenben szabadkozva felemelte maga előtt a kezeit, és értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét, mielőtt válaszolt volna a nő arrogáns kérdéseire.

– Elnézését kérem, hölgyem, nem néztem a lábam elé, sajnálom. Késésben vagyok a munkából, de muszáj volt behoznom a kisfiam esőkabátját, amit otthon felejtett – mondta erős akcentussal a férfi és belenézett a nő szemébe, mire Regina összeráncolt homlokkal pillantott rá. Ekkor ugyanis felismerte a férfit, és döbbenten mérte végig az alakját.

Robert Locksley állt vele szemtől-szemben, Reginát pedig kirázta a hideg, és némán átkozta magát, hogy ezúttal nem tudta elkerülni és levegőnek nézni a férfit. Az elmúlt hat évben mindent megtett azért, hogy ne találkozzanak. Ahol csak tudta, elkerülte a férfit, és legtöbbször sikerrel járt. Henry első három évében könnyebb volt, hiszen akkor szinte minden percét otthon töltötte. Nem fogadott vendégeket, és ha nem volt muszáj, nem ment sehová, csak a gyermekével foglalkozott. A kapcsolatát még Grahammel is megszakította, bár ezt egyáltalán nem bánta, mivel a férfi már nem volt számára kielégítő semmilyen téren, és úgy volt vele, ha Roberttel nem lehetett együtt, inkább senkivel nem akart kapcsolatot.

Ami szintén megdöbbentette, hogy az emberek nem szoktak belenézni a szemébe, főleg nem ilyen közvetlenül, mint a férfi tette. Regina azon kapta magát, hogy a döbbenet hatására, tartotta egy pillanatra a szemkontaktust a férfivel, sőt még az is feltűnt neki, hogy a férfi íriszei még mindig olyan kéken ragyogtak, mint az óceán, de végül aztán mégis félrenézett. Nem volt zavarban, nem, az nem volt jellemző Regina Millsre, egyszerűen csak meglepte, hogy a férfi ilyen bátor volt, hogy bele mert nézni a szemébe. És persze az, hogy hosszú idő óta először, szemtől-szemben állt vele.

– Most utoljára elnézem, de ne csináljon belőle rendszert! – mondta végül hűvösen, majd elindult a kijárat felé.

Minél előbb levegőhöz akart jutni, és elmenekülni a lelki társa elől. Nem gyengülhetett el, hiszen ez a kapcsolat halálra volt ítélve, emlékeztette magát. Nem véletlenül vette el a férfitől a közös emlékeiket. Nem lehettek együtt, és muszáj volt erősnek maradnia, hiába követelte minden idegszála, hogy megölelje a férfit és a karjaiba simuljon. Nem tehette, és ezt pontosan tudta.

– Természetesen nem fogok. Legyen szép napja, polgármester asszony! – szólt utána Robert, de Regina nem reagált és nem nézett hátra.

Robert Locksley. A férfi, aki rövid időre boldoggá tette. Regina sóhajtott, ahogy beült az autójába, majd gyorsan elhajtott az iskolától, és meg sem állt az irodájáig. Ott fájdalmasan felsóhajtott, és ráhajtotta a fejét a kormányra. A férfi továbbra is a városnak dolgozott, erdészként és parkfelügyelőként, de persze ez nem volt meglepő, hiszen az átok nem változott; mindig, mindenki ugyanazt csinálta. Semmi nem változott. Az viszont valamelyest meglepte, hogy azóta, hogy elvette az emlékeit, Robert gyakran tett bejelentést a polgármesteri hivatalnak, és kérvényekkel is szerette bombázni az irodáját, mintha tudat alatt sejtett volna valamit, vagy legalábbis a benne lévő óra, nem indult volna újra ötnaponta, mint a többi embernél. Persze Regina általában figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfi kéréseit, és a városi tanácsgyűlésein is igyekezett nem felszólítani, amikor a kérdésekre került a sor. Hosszú idő óta először, most váltott vele két szónál többet.

Persze ez nem volt meglepő. Nem csak vele bánt így; Regina kerülte az embereket, ahol csak tudta. Ahogy teltek az átok alatt eltöltött évek, úgy vált számára minden egysíkúvá. Minden reggel ugyanazok az arcok a Nagyi bisztrójában, miközben megitta a kávéját, ugyanazok az ostoba kérdések a városi tanács gyűlésein, és persze ugyanazok az eredmények; mindenki hagyta nyerni, mindenki úgy viselkedett, mint egy birka. Semmi kihívás nem volt az életében, és ezt egyre jobban unta. Felesleges volt bárkivel szót váltania, hiszen úgyis ugyanaz volt a vége; a vitát ő nyerte meg. Szóval inkább elkerülte az embereket, addig sem idegeskedett miattuk.

Végül ezzel a gondolattal szállt ki az autójából, és ment dolgozni; várhatóan egy újabb szürke hétköznap várt rá, mint az elmúlt huszonnégy évben mindig.

***

Az átok alatt állókkal ellentétben, Regina fejében nem igazán voltak információk az új világról; mindent egyedül kellett felfedeznie és megtanulnia, így nem csoda, hogy még ennyi évvel később sem volt teljesen tisztában néhány alap dologgal, mint például azzal, hogy milyen gyakorisággal kellett felméretni egy ház állapotát.

Henry már hónapok óta felébredt az éjszaka közepén, arra hivatkozva, hogy hangokat hall. Nyikorgó, csoszogó és kaparászó hangokat. Regina persze nem hallotta ezeket a furcsa neszeket, így mindig azzal nyugtatta Henry-t, hogy csak odakintről szűrődik be, és próbáljon meg visszaaludni.

Pár nappal korábban viszont ő is tapasztalta a saját hálószobájában ezt a szokatlan zörgést, így végül legyőzötten úgy döntött, hogy segítséget kell kérnie. Éppen ezért volt ekkor a villájában Billy, az autószerelő, aki másodállásban kártevő irtással is foglalkozott.

Voltak napok, amikor Regina azt kívánta, hogy az átok bár hagyta volna, hogy megmaradjon a mágiája, vagy ha más nem, egy része; ebben a pillanatban semmi másra nem vágyott, minthogy miszlikre átkozza az előtte álló idiótát. Vagy csupán arra, hogy visszaváltoztassa az eredeti, egér alakjába, aki az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőben volt. Akkor legalább következmények nélkül ráuszíthatna egy macskát.

– Nos, Mills polgármester, sajnálattal kell közölnöm önnel, hogy a ház fagerendáit és faburkolatait ellepték a termeszek. Őket hallották éjszaka mozgolódni – magyarázta a fiatal férfi. – Mikor volt utoljára ellátva a ház termesz elleni védelemmel?

– Hogy érti, hogy a termeszek? – rekedt a nő tüdejében a levegő – Három éve hívtam ki, hogy leszedje az ereszcsatornámból a darázsfészket. Akkor miért nem közölte, hogy van erre opció, hogy megelőzzük a termeszek elszaporodását? – fakadt ki Reginából.

Billy megfásult tekintettel bámult rá miközben végighallgatta. Láthatóan utálta a munkáját, nem kevésbé, mint megismételni önmagát.

– Úgy értem, ahogy az előbb is mondtam. Termeszeket találtam a padlóban és a fagerendákban – ismételte meg magát Billy, majd nyelt egyet, amikor Regina egy gyilkos pillantással méltatta. – A védelmet pedig azért nem ajánlottam korábban, mivel nem kérdezte – mentegetőzött.

– Az volna a munkája, hogy felajánlja – mérgelődött tovább a nő.

– A jó hír az, hogy ki tudom irtani őket, de ehhez négy napra lesz szükségem – kezdte Billy, mire Regina a szavába vágott.

– Négy nap? És addig én mégis hol éjszakázzak? Na, és Henry? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel.

– Ez nem az én hatásköröm, Mills polgármester, de javasolhatom a Nagyi bisztróját, nála mindig van üres szoba – ráncolta a homlokát Billy.

 _Előbb szúrnám ki a szememet egy rozsdás villával, mintsem, hogy annak az átkozott farkasnak az ágyi poloskákkal teli matracain aludjunk_ – gondolta megvetően, de nem adott ennek hangot, csak az arcán látszódott az undor.

– Nos, tényleg nem a maga hatásköre – válaszolta végül hűvösen, majd kelletlenül aláírta a papírt, amit a férfi a kezébe nyomott.

A délelőtt hátralévő részét, miután a férfi elment, Regina a telefonkönyvet bújva töltötte, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor megtalálta azt, amit keresett. Storybrooke-ban volt egy három csillagos panzió, annak ellenére, hogy a turizmus haldokló iparágnak számított a városban. Talán ezért sem ment túl jól a szállodában dolgozók sora, mivel mindössze a konferencia termet szokták kibérelni néhányan, de azt is ritkán. Szobát pedig, Regina véleménye szerint, talán soha nem vett még igénybe senki.

Végül tárcsázta a telefonszámot, és hamarosan egy döbbent hang válaszolt is. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy csodaszámba ment, ha megcsörrent a telefon.

– Tölgyfa Kert Panzió, miben segíthetek? – kérdezte kedélyesen egy ismerősen csengő férfi hang, de Regina ebben a pillanatban nem tudta hová helyezni, bár volt egy furcsa megérzése, de az nem lehetett, így azonnal elhessegette ezt.

– Szeretném lefoglalni a legjobb lakosztályukat, négy éjszakára. Ketten mennék a kisfiammal holnap estétől kezdve – kezdte a nő.

– Ez remek hír – válaszolta a férfi, majd megköszörülte a torkát – Na, és milyen néven írhatom fel a foglalást? 

– Regina Mills – mutatkozott be kelletlenül.

– Mills, mint Mills polgármester? – kérdezte a férfi, és szinte még telefonon keresztül is hallatszódott, ahogy felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Igen, talán probléma? – kérdezte Regina harapósabban, mint szerette volna, főleg, hogy ekkor már szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Robert Locksley volt a vonal másik felé, annak ellenére, hogy ez igencsak abszurd feltételezésnek számított, hiszen a férfi nem egy hotelben dolgozott.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem – mentegetőzött a férfi – Várni fogjuk önöket, polgármester asszony – mondta illemtudón, mielőtt letették volna a telefont.

Délután, miután már hazahozta Henry-t az iskolából, uzsonna készítés közben hallgatta a kisfiát. Henry meglepően hamar beilleszkedett az új csoportba, és ez Reginát részben boldoggá tette, részben viszont aggasztotta. Ennek ellenére ezúttal is mosolyogva bólogatott, amikor a fia derűsen mesélt az új barátjáról, akit nemes egyszerűséggel csak Ro-ként emlegetett. Már az első nap összebarátkozott a titokzatos fiúval, és azóta folyamatosan csak róla tudott mesélni.

– Na, és ez a „Ro” létező személy, vagy ő is csak képzeletbeli barát, mint tavaly Gary volt? – érdeklődte szkeptikusan Regina, mire Henry fújtatott egyet.

– Létezik, anya – mondta morcosan Henry.

– Jól van, jól van, csak kérdeztem – csitította Regina, és letette a szendvicset, amit készített, Henry elé, majd leült mellé az asztalhoz. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha együtt töltenénk néhány napot?

– Ezt meg hogy érted, anya? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Henry.

– Kivennék néhány nap szabadságot, és elmennénk valahová – magyarázta Regina.

– Te nem szoktál csak úgy szabadságra menni – ráncolta a homlokát Henry – Valami baj van?

– Nem, nincs semmi baj – füllentette Regina, mivel nem akarta megijeszteni a kisfiát azzal, hogy ellepték a kártevők a házat – Egyszerűen csak ránk férne egy üdülés. – Amikor Henry láthatóan nem tudta hová tenni az üdülés szót, Regina sóhajtott. – Úgy értem, hogy elmennénk valahová, pihennénk, egész nap tévéznénk és olyan ételeket ennénk, amiket alapvetően megtiltottam neked – magyarázta, mire Henry szemei felcsillantak.

– Még kólát is ihatnánk? – kérdezte izgatottan, mire Regina lemondóan bólintott.

– És azokat a szuperhősös filmeket is megnézhetjük – ígérte Regina.

– Tényleg? Még Amerika Kapitányt is? – kérdezte Henry, és reflexszerűen pattogni kezdett a székén.

– Igen, még Amerika Kapitányt is – ígérte Regina, és játékosan megérintette Henry orrát.

Regina úgy érezte, hogy talán annyira nem is lesz rossz ez a pár nap. Végül is még soha nem utaztak el sehová Henry-vel, és ez a kirándulás még közelebb hozhatta őket. Így nem csoda, hogy látva Henry izgatott viselkedését, őszinte mosoly jelent meg az ajkán. Igen, ez a hosszú hétvége mégsem lesz annyira katasztrofális, mint ahogy először gondolta.

***

Másnap Regina összepakolta a legfontosabb holmijukat, és közben próbálta a pozitív oldalát nézni ennek az egész kényszer kirándulásnak. Henry-t figyelte, ahogy a játékai között vacillált, hogy melyiket vigye magával a hétvégére, és melyiket ne.

– Csak négy napra megyünk és a bőröndödbe ruhának is kerülnie kell – emlékeztette rá Regina, mire Henry sóhajtott, megnevettetve ezzel az anyját – Komolyan mondom, Henry, csak kettőt hozhatsz magaddal. Egyébként is, olyan szinten jól fogjuk magunkat érezni, hogy eszedbe sem fognak jutni a játékaid – kacsintott rá.

Henry néhány perc gondolkodás után végül bólintott, majd egy pakli kártyát és a kedvenc szuperhős figuráját tette el, karöltve kettő képregénnyel.

Ebéd után aztán elindultak, miután Regina bizalmatlanul átadta Billynek a ház pótkulcsait.

A panzió Storybrooke másik oldalán helyezkedett el, közvetlenül az erdő mellett, egy gyönyörűen parkosított, tölgyfákkal szegélyezett birtokon. Regina lassított, ahogy a bitument felváltotta a földes bevezető út. Ahogy egyre közeledtek a szállóhoz, úgy rajzolódott ki előttük egyre jobban a polgári épület. Meg kellett hagyni, annak ellenére, hogy kevés vendégük volt, szépen karban volt tartva.

Végül leparkoltak, és Regina felvont szemöldökkel nyugtázta, hogy egy ütött-kopott, igencsak ismerős kisteherautón és egy piros, szintén viharvert, BMW-n kívül nem volt más autó a parkolóban; nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a panzióban a személyzeten kívül nem tartózkodott más, és nagy valószínűséggel közülük sem rendelkezett mindenki autóval. Regina sóhajtott miközben kipakolta a csomagtartóból a bőröndjeiket, majd kézen fogta Henry-t. Tényleg ennyire rosszak lettek volna a bérek Storybrooke-ban? Tudta, hogy erre a fel nem tett kérdésre a válasz igen lett volna. Tett róla, hogy mindenki szenvedjen, azok is, akiket korábban nem ismert személyesen. A bosszúja az egész birodalmon csattant, bár be kell vallani, Reginát már annyira nem tette boldoggá ez az egész. Szerette Storybrooke-ot és persze Henry-t, de ha őszinte akart lenni magához, csak ez a két dolog tette valamelyest boldoggá. Az, hogy Hófehérke egy lelakott kis lakásban nyomorgott, a város legkevésbé sem vonzó részén az alacsony bére miatt, már egyre kevésbé érte el, hogy kárörvendően mosolyogjon. Ráadásul mindenki hagyta nyerni a vitáknál. Ez egy ideig felüdítő volt, de több mint huszonnégy év után, egyszerűen csak unalmassá vált számára.

– Miért vagyunk itt? – rántotta vissza a jelenbe Henry érdeklődő hangja.

– Már mondtam – válaszolta sóhajtva Regina – Jól fogunk szórakozni.

Henry ismét összeráncolta a homlokát, mint amikor legelőször hallotta az anyja tervét.

– Hogyan? – érdeklődte bizalmatlankodva.

Regina ekkor leguggolt a nyűgös hat éves elé.

– Olyan lesz, mint egy nyaralás. Nem fogok dolgozni, és egész nap csak veled fogok foglalkozni. Rendelünk majd ételt a szobánkba, tévézünk, játszunk, vagy amit csak szeretnél – emlékeztette rá Henry-t, mire a fiú arca ismét felderült.

– Szóval ezt otthon komolyan mondtad? – kérdezte még mindig enyhe meglepettséggel a hangjába.

Regina bólintott, és próbálta elrejteni az arcáról kétségbeesést, ami átjárta egy pillanatra. Henry egyre gyakrabban kételkedett, mint aki nem bízott meg benne teljesen. Ez elkeserítette Reginát, és ebben a pillanatban nem tudta hová tenni. Talán Henry sejtett valamit? Vagy egyszerűen csak olyan korba ért, amikor a gyerekek mindent megkérdőjeleznek? Regina nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy aggasztani kezdte.

Végül cinkosan odahajolt Henry-hez, és mélyen belenézett a szemébe.

– Ha jól tudom, van egy zárt úszómedence is odabent. Ha van kedved, fürödhetünk is – mondta mosolyogva Regina, mire Henry hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

Ez a tény meggyőzte Henry-t, hogy jó lesz odabent, mivel megragadta Regina kezét, és elkezdte az ajtó felé húzni. Regina ekkor felnevetett, és egy pillanatra teljesen elfelejtette a korábbi aggodalmait.

Amikor beléptek a panzió tömör, tölgyfa ajtaján, tisztaság és igényes, antik berendezés fogadta őket. A recepción egy idősebb, ősz hajú, morcos ábrázatú férfi ült, akit Regina nem ismert fel az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőből, de még Storybrooke utcáin sem látta, vagy legalábbis nem tulajdonított neki nagy jelentőséget. A férfi nem vett tudomást róluk. Egy villával piszkálta a körmei alól a koszt, amivel a pulton éktelenkedő tányért elnézve, korábban valami zsíros, húsos ételt evett. Reginát undorodva kirázta a hideg, majd amikor Henry némán megrángatta a blézerének az ujját, bólintott, majd kelletlenül lenyomta a pulton lévő csengő.

– Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte néhány perc elteltével, életunt hangon a férfi.

Regina azonnal rájött, hogy nem vele beszéltek telefonon. A férfi a telefonban kedélyes volt és segítőkész; ezek a jelzők viszont a recepciósról nem voltak elmondhatóak.

– Mills néven van foglalásunk a legjobb szobájukra – válaszolta hűvösen Regina, mire a férfi döbbenten letette a pultra a villát, és akaratlanul megigazította a nyakkendőjét, miközben nyelt egyet. – Máris jobb – tette hozzá megvetően Regina.

– ... elnézését kérem, polgármester asszony – szabadkozott a férfi, akinek a nevét Regina abban a pillanatban elfelejtette, hogy a férfi kimondta, nem mintha megerőltette volna magát, hogy megjegyezze.

– El van nézve – forgatta meg a szemeit Regina, majd felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nem önnel beszéltem telefonon – jegyezte meg.

– Nem, az Bobby volt, néha felveszi a telefont, ha épp nem érek rá. Elsősorban a parkot tartja rendben, és ha vendégeink vannak, ő a londiner is, bár ritkán vannak vendégeink – mondta monoton hangon a férfi. Egyedül az utolsó gondolat volt melankolikusabb hangvételű.

Regina nyelt egyet, ahogy bebizonyosodott számára, hogy Bobby Locksley valóban a hotelben dolgozott... vagy legalább is ott is. Komolyan nem tudta elkerülni? Hat év után ismét folyamatosan kereszteznie kellett egymást az útjuknak? Regina nem bírta felfogni, hogy miért történt mindez, és legbelül félt, hogy nem tudja távol tartani magát a férfitől, annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudta, hogy mennyire veszélyes vízre evezett volna, ha ismét közel engedi magához Bobby-t. Mielőtt bármit válaszolt a recepciósnak, sóhajtott egyet, és megpróbálta összeszedi magát. Nem véletlenül törölte hat éve Bobby emlékeit, és tudta, hogy muszáj volt erősnek maradnia.

– Nos, hagyhatná, hogy gyakrabban felvegye a telefont. Könnyű volt vele kommunikálni és kedélyesnek tűnt látatlanban – jegyezte meg Regina, mire a férfi ledöbbenten nézett rá.

– Nos, majd... majd meglátom, polgármester asszony, de a kezeinek több hasznát veszem odakint, mint idebent – mondta hűvösen, majd hangosan vett egy levegőt – Na mindegy, a legjobb lakosztályunkat kapják meg. A huszonhetes lesz az, a harmadik emeleten – nyújtott át Reginának egy kulcsot, ami egy nehéz, bronz kulcstartón lógott, amibe egy tölgyfa képét gravíroztak. – Nyugodtan menjenek fel a lifttel, hamarosan Bobby felviszi a csomagjaikat. Ha bármi másra szükségük lenne, a számomat megtalálják a telefon mellett – mutatott a lift felé a férfi, mire Regina biccentett, majd ismét kézen fogta Henry-t, hogy felmenjenek a szobájukba.

***

Amikor Regina kinyitotta az ajtót, a szemük elé tárult a hatalmas lakosztály, ami szinte a teljes szintet lefedte. A konyha az egyik sarok nagy részét foglalta el, mellette pedig egy hosszú, tölgyfa asztal kapott helyett, szintén tölgy székekkel, melyeken halványzöld, bársony párnák voltak. A nappaliban szintén zöld szőnyegek kaptak helyet, hozzáillő sötétítő függönyökkel és egy hatalmas, krémszínű kanapéval, amivel szemben, a falra egy szintén méretes tévé is fel volt szerelve.

Henry azonnal kiszabadult az anyja fogásából, ahogy bezárult mögöttük az ajtó, és odaszaladt a tévéhez. Regina eközben bepillantott a hálószobába, és a félszobába, amit Henry ideiglenes szobájának szánt. A hálóban egy méretes franciaágy kapott helyett, tölgyfa szekrénnyel, komóddal és éjjeliszekrényekkel, a kisszobában pedig két egyszemélyes ágy volt található, egymással szemben. Mindkét szobához tartozott egy kisebb fürdőszoba is.

Mire Regina visszasétált a nappaliba, Henry a kanapén volt, és izgatottan ugrált rajta.

– Henry, ezt fejezd be! Okosabb vagy annál, mint hogy a bútorokon ugrándozz!

– Az otthoni szabály! – vitatkozott a kisfiú – Most nyaralunk!

– A nem ugrálunk a bútorokon szabály a nyaralásra is vonatkozik! Szóval ülj le, míg szépen mondom – mondta Regina szigorúan, de mégis mosolyogva.

Henry egy nyögés kíséretében végül leült a kanapéra, de a duzzogás mindössze addig tartott, míg észre nem vette maga mellett a távirányítót. Ezután a figyelmét lekötötte a mese, amit talált magának. Regina játékosan megforgatta a szemeit és halkan felnevetett, de aztán ismét elkomolyodott, amikor felcsendült a lift, jelezve, hogy Bobby meghozta a csomagjaikat. Próbált úgy tenni, mint akit a legkevésbé sem érdekelt a találkozás... jobban szólva viszont találkozás a férfivel, de tudta, hogy csak álltatja magát; valójában az ellenérvek ellenére, alig várta, hogy ismét láthassa a jóképű férfit. Rövid ideig volt az övé, de hiányzott neki, annak ellenére, hogy minden erejével próbálta kizárni még csak Robert Locksley létezését is az elméjéből. _De mégis, hogyan zárjam ki a férfit, aki életem legjobb két estéjét okozta? Hogyan felejtsem el az érintését és a mosolyát? Hogyan?_ – gondolta kétségbeesetten, majd vett egy mély levegőt. Tudta, hogy Bobby gyűlölné, ha megtudná, hogy valójában kicsoda, így ezzel a gondolattal sétált oda a lifthez, várva, hogy a férfi kilépjen belőle.

A lift ajtaja végül kinyílt, feltárva a férfit, aki maga mögött húzta a bőröndjeiket. Regina szíve hatalmasat dobbant, és felvonta a szemöldökét. _Mit keres itt? Komolyan, miért kell pont itt lennie? És miért epekedek egy férfi után, aki nem lehet az enyém? Ez is a személyes poklom része? Csak mert komolyan kezdem unni ezt a rengeteg kínt, amit ez az átok adott eddig nekem_ – gondolta, miközben végigmérte a férfit. A sötétszőke haja hátra volt fésülve, és a tengerkék szemei ismét szikrázóan találkoztak az övével. Egy sötétzöld, kockás, flanel inget, egy kopott, fekete pólót és egy farmernadrágot viselt. Regina figyelte, ahogy gondosan letette az ajtó mellé a csomagjaikat, majd rámosolygott. _Szinte már el is felejtettem azokat az édes kis gödröcskéket az arcán_ – jegyezte meg magában akaratlanul a nő.

– Mills polgármester – üdvözölte derűsen Bobby, mint aki egy percig sem haragudott azért, amiért Regina minden alkalommal visszautasította a kérvényeit. A férfi hangja ezúttal is olyan kellemes volt, mint a telefonban, és persze mint azokon az estéken, amiket együtt töltöttek. – Hová tehetem a holmijukat?

– Oh, hagyja csak, majd én elrendezem. Most menjen nyugodtan a dolgára, már ha va... – válaszolta Regina, hogy minél előbb megszabaduljon a férfitől, de nem tudta végigmondani, mert Bobby mögött felbukkant valaki.

Egy alacsony, fiatal fiú pillantott ki a férfi lábai mögül, és hatalmas, barna szemekkel nézett Reginára, a dús, sötétbarna, göndör fürtjei alól. A fiú végül szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Hello – köszöntötte Reginát.

– Szia – hajolt le kicsit Regina, hogy bele tudjon nézni a kisfiú szemébe. Hiába tagadta, a gyerekek voltak világéletében a gyengéi – Te meg ki vagy?

– Oh, ő a kisfiam, Ronald – mondta férfi, majd kezet nyújtott – Én pedig Robert Locksley vagyok, de a városban mindenki Bobby-ként ismer. Tudom, hogy már többször találkoztunk, de még sosem mutatkoztam be önnek hivatalosan – hadarta a férfi.

Mielőtt Regina bármit mondhatott volna, Henry elszáguldott mellette, és szorosan magához ölelte Ronald Locksley-t.

– Ro! – kiabálta derűsen.

– Henry! – válaszolta szintén boldogan a másik fiú, miközben nevetve ölelték egymást.

Henry hetek óta csak a legjobb barátjáról tudott beszélni, egy kisfiúról, akit egyszerűen Ro-ként emlegetett. Regina nem értette, hogy Henry hogy nem vette észre, hogy az állítólagos legjobb barátja ötnaponta elfelejti a legtöbb közös dolgot, éppen ezért képzeletbeli barátnak gondolta őt. Így hát egyáltalán nem számított rá, hogy valamikor találkozni fog ezzel a Ro-val, azt pedig pláne nem gondolta, hogy egy hotelben fog bekövetkezni... és persze arra sem számított, hogy Ronald Bobby kisfia lesz. Komolyan, mintha a sors minden erejével egymás felé akarta volna őket sodorni, és ez Reginát halálra ijesztette.

Bobby ellenben felnevetett az ölelkező kisfiúk láttán.

– Szóval ő volna a fiam legjobb barátja? Már kezdtem aggódni, hogy ő is képzeletbeli lesz, mint a legutóbbi.

Ezt hallva Reginán volt a sor, hogy felnevessen, és ez felettébb meglepte. Nem szokott nevetni, főleg nem olyan emberekkel, akiket alig ismert, de persze Bobby hiába volt úgymond idegen ebben a helyzetben, Regina emlékei nagyon is a helyükön voltak. És bár tényleg keveset tudott a férfiról, de azt nem állította volna, hogy alig ismerte. Két éjszakán keresztül, ha más nem, testileg igencsak jól megismerte Bobby-t. Ahogy erre gondolt elpirult, és ismét némán korholta magát; nem gyengülhetett el.

– Én is pont ezt kérdeztem pár hete Henry-től – jegyezte meg végül, és egy pillanatra összeért a tekintete a férfiéval – Örülök neki, hogy ezúttal nem egy képzeletbeli barátot mutatott be – tette hozzá őszintén.

Bobby tartotta a szemkontaktust, de válaszolni már nem volt ideje, mivel Henry gyorsabban szólalt meg nála.

– Anya, maradhat Ronald vacsira? Légysziii? – Henry összecsapta a tenyerét, és könyörögve nézett az anyjára.

Regina ekkor ismét Bobby felé pillantott, és mielőtt túlgondolhatta volna a dolgokat, hadarni kezdett.

– Nos, mit szól? Volna kedvük velünk vacsorázni? Remek lasagne-t tudok készíteni – ajánlotta fel mosolyogva, mire a férfi szélesen viszonozta ezt. _Ez meg fogom bánni_ – gondolta, de minden idegsejtje azt üvöltötte, hogy ne tegye ismét tönkre ezt a kapcsolatot Bobby-val. A reménykedő énje ismét felszínre tört, és azt szajkózta Reginába, hogy nem lehetett véletlen, hogy ismét találkoztak, és bármennyire nem hitt normális esetben a sorsban, ekkor valamiért mégis erre fogta a korábbi vacsora meghívást. A lelke szinte könyörgött azért, hogy együtt lehessen a lelki társával, és a józan esze utolsó csírája szépen lassan elúszott, mint azon a délutánon, hat éve az erdőben, amikor először együtt volt a férfivel.

– Hogyan utasíthatnék vissza egy ilyen ajánlatot? Ronald és én örömmel vacsoráznánk önnel és Henry-vel, Mills polgármester.

– A Reginát jobban szeretem – mondta melegséggel a hangjában, amit csak Henry-nek tartogatott. Ez megrémítette, de nem volt ideje sokáig gondolkodni rajta, mert a férfi azonnal válaszolt.

– Regina – ízlelgette erős akcentussal a nő nevét, amitől Reginát kirázta a hideg, és átjárta egyfajta melegség az alhasában, amit már jó ideje nem érzett. Bobby végül bólintott – Rendben van, Regina – mondta széles mosollyal.

Egy darabig még tartották a szemkontaktust, de végül Regina kínosan lesütötte a szemeit, Bobby pedig ekkor megfogta a kisfia kezét, és lassan elindult a lift felé.

– Gyere, Ronald. Hagyjuk, hogy Regina és Henry elhelyezkedjenek. Nem sokára visszajövünk hozzájuk.

Ronald sóhajtott, majd követte az apját.

– Oké, papa. Szia, Henry! Viszlát, Miss Regina!

– Szia, Ronald – mondta mosolyogva Regina, miközben átölelte hátulról Henry-t.

Együtt nézték, ahogy apa és fia eltűntek a lift ezüstös ajtói mögött, és Henry csak ezután pillantott fel az anyjára.

– Asszem ez a nyaralás most lett még királyabb! – jelentette ki boldogan, megmosolyogtatva ezzel az anyját.

Regina végül elküldte a Henry-t a szobájába, hogy pakoljon ki, majd ezután felhívta a recepcióst.

– Kérhetnék élelmiszert szállítást a szobámba?

***

A vacsora remekül sikerült, annak ellenére, hogy Regina mennyire tartott tőle. Meggondolatlanság volt meghívnia a férfit és a kisfiát, hiszen hat éve okkal törölte Bobby emlékeit; botor dolog volt belebonyolódnia egy párkapcsolatba, ami hazugságokra épült, de mégsem bírta visszafogni magát, és mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, már kibukott belőle a meghívás.

Regina hátradőlt a székén, és lassan kortyolgatta a borát, miközben végignézett az asztalon, amin a vacsora maradéka volt, amin egész délután dolgozott. A lasagne-ből szinte semmi nem maradt, és a saláta nagy részét is elfogyasztották. A hangulat közvetlen volt és barátságos, amiben a nőnek ritkán, szinte soha nem volt része a múltban, és azon kapta magát, hogy már egyre kevésbé tartotta rossz ötletnek, hogy áthívta Bobby-ékat vacsorára.

– Van még hely a desszertnek? – kérdezte végül, miközben letette a poharát.

Az asztalnál ekkor mindenki egyszerre nyögött fel.

– A szívem vágyik rá, de a pocim nem akarja – mondta csalódottan Henry, mire Regina halványan elmosolyodott a jól lakott gyermeke láttán.

Mellette Bobby halkan kuncogni kezdett, amikor Ronald is hasonló fejet vágott, mint Henry.

– Miért nem mentek kicsit játszani a szobádba Ronalddal? Talán később, miután leülepedtetek, megjön a kedvetek a desszerthez? – javasolta a férfi, mire a két kisfiú bólogatni kezdett, majd felpattant az asztaltól, és elvonult Henry szobájába.

Regina ekkor felállt, hogy elkezdje lepakolni az asztalt, és döbbenten tapasztalta, amikor Bobby követte a példáját.

– Ülj csak le, megoldom – szabadkozott Regina.

– Ne hülyéskedj – válaszolta a férfi, majd felkapta a félig üres salátás tálat – Gyakorlatilag te vagy itt a vendég, nem én.

Regina kuncogni kezdett.

– Ez igaz, de ellenben veled, én nem dolgoztam egész álló nap. Szusszanj egyet.

– Beavathatlak egy titokba? – kérdezte Bobby játékos csillogással a tekintetében, és közelebb csalogatta magához Reginát – Csak ti vagytok szállóvendégek Henry-vel – suttogta a végét.

– Tényleg? – játszotta a tudatlan Regina – Az egész panzióban nincs rajtunk kívül egy árva lélek sem? – nevetett fel.

Bobby végül elkomolyodott, és vállat vont.

– A Nagyi szobái olcsóbbak, így aki hosszútávra tervez, inkább ott száll meg. Persze néha akad egy-két vendégünk, akinek pár napra kell szoba, mint nektek, de alapvetően nagyon ritkán jön ide bárki. Leginkább a konferencia terem kiadásából jön bevétele Mr. Harpernek, de az utóbbi időben, abból sem túl sok – magyarázta.

– Na, és veletek mi a helyzet? – kérdezte kíváncsian Regina – Ti itt laktok Ronalddal, vagy esetleg valahol máshol?

– Itt lakunk – sóhajtotta Bobby – Mr. Harper biztosított számunkra egy szobát az első emeleten. Nem olyan nagy, mint ez, de van benne konyha, hűtőszekrény és minden, ami az alapvető szükségleteinket fedezi. Ronald még kicsi, így nem kellemetlen megosztani vele a franciaágyat, de hamarosan lehetséges, hogy egyikünknek át kell költöznie a kanapéágyra.

Regina összeszorított ajkakkal hallgatta a férfit. Pontosan tudta, hogy Bobby magára utalt, hiszen ha a férfi cipőjében járt volna, ő is átadja Henry-nek a nagyobbik ágyat.

– Nem szeretnél esetleg elköltözni máshová? – kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal, mire Bobby lassan bólintott.

– Dehogynem, de máshol sajnos nagyon drága és Mr. Harper nem tudja emelni a fizetésemet, mivel nincs miből emelnie. Még úgysem tudunk megengedni magunknak egy albérletet, hogy több napon a városnak is dolgozom a közparkban és az erdőben – magyarázta a férfi – Szóval jelenleg nagyon jól jön az, hogy itt ingyen lakhatunk, mivel így minden félretett pénzemet Ronaldra tudom költeni. Nem kell szűkölködnie, és nekem csak ez számít, hogy neki mindene meglegyen.

Regina lesütötte a szemeit. Szégyellte magát, hiszen ez főleg az ő hibája volt. Storybrooke-ban a bérek siralmasak voltak, és polgármesterként eddig ez ellen nem tett semmit, sőt. Bár korábban nem is igazán gondolkodott rajta, mivel nem érdekelték az emberek, de Bobby-t hallgatva lelkiismeret furdalása lett. _Vajon mindenki ennyire nyomorog, mint ők ketten?_ – gondolta. Abban biztos volt, hogy Hófehérke igen, mivel a tanárok fizetését havonta csökkentette pár dollárral, de vajon a birodalom többi tagja is ennyire siralmasan élt? Elhallgatva Bobby történetét, pontosan erről volt szó, Regina pedig magában feljegyezte, hogy amint visszatér az irodájába, komolyan beleveti magát a város költségvetésébe. Elhatározta, hogy emelni fogja a fizetéseket, és talán csökkenteni a bérleti díjakat, amennyire csak tudja. Ahogy erre gondolt, sóhajtott egyet. _Talán még nem késő jobb útra térni. Talán... nem, nem engedhetem magamhoz ismét közel, még akkor sem, ha változtatnék... de mégis, miért ilyen jó érzés vele beszélgetni? Miért tűnik mégis jó ötletnek az, hogy újra esélyt adjak ennek az egésznek? Talán működne. Talán legutóbb csak megijedtem, hogy valaki őszintén érdeklődik irántam?_ – gondolta összezavarodva Regina, de ettől függetlenül igyekezett ezt nem kimutatni Bobby felé.

– Talán annyira nem szörnyű egy három csillagos panzióban élni – mondta végül Regina, mire Bobby kuncogva bólintott.

– Rosszabb helyen is élhetnénk – válaszolta mosolyogva a férfi, miközben eltörölgette a tányérokat. Regina viszonozta a mosolyt, és belenézett a férfi kék íriszeibe, amik ismét hatással voltak rá. Na, és az sem segített, hogy ismét ott voltak az arcán a gödröcskék. _Te jó ég, hogy lehet, hogy éveken keresztül senki nem volt rám hatással? Csak ő. A lelki társam. Talán tényleg igaza volt Tinkerbell-nek? Talán még nem késő? Az a hülye tündér biztos azt mondaná, hogy még nem késő –_ gondolta enyhe kétségbeeséssel, miközben továbbra is tartotta a szemkontaktust a férfivel. Pontosan tudta, hogy miért volt más a férfi. Éveken keresztül figyelmen kívül tudta hagyni bárki jó megjelenését és vonzó külsejét, leszámítva Bobby-t. Hat éve és most is úgy viselkedett a jelenlétében, mint egy tini lány, akinek egy mosoly elég volt ahhoz, hogy elgyengüljenek a térdei.

Bobby neki dőlt a konyhapultnak, majd érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Na, de elég legyen belőlem. Mesélj magadról te is.

– Kétlem, hogy bármi lenne, amit ne tudnál – kezdte elgondolkodva Regina, és akaratlan kívül, halványan elpirult – Én vagyok a polgármester, és nem mellesleg egyedülálló anya. És most azért vagyunk itt, mert egy hozzá nem értő kártevő irtó miatt elszaporodtak a termeszek a házunkban.

– És nem volt senki, aki befogadott volna benneteket néhány éjszakára? – kérdezte meglepetten Bobby.

Regina megvakarta az orrát, és egy pillanatra eszébe jutott Graham, de végül kellemetlenül kirázta a hideg. A férfi nem volt több, mint egy kaland, aki kéznél volt, hogy enyhíteni tudjon magán időről-időre, de annak már réges-régen vége volt. Végül megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, sajnos attól tartok, hogy csak ketten vagyunk Henry-vel egymásnak.

– Hiszen te vagy a polgármester. Azt ne mondd, hogy nincsenek barátaid? – kérdezte döbbenettel Bobby.

Reginát hirtelen átjárta a magánya, és ismét, lassan, őszintén megrázta a fejét.

– Nem igazán vannak, elég zárkózottan élünk – suttogta.

– Nos, ez meg fog változni – hajolt hozzá közelebb a férfi. Regina érzékeit hirtelen megcsapta az az intenzív, fás aroma, ami azonnal felidézte benne az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdő illatát, és amiről évek óta álmodott a gyengébb pillanataiban, miközben a férfi rámosolygott – Én szívesen lennék a barátod.

Regina, ezt hallva, nem bírta megállni, hogy ne csapja le a magas labdát, így szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Oh, tényleg? – kérdezte kacéran, és az este folyamán először, nem gondolta túl a dolgokat. Nem rettegett attól, hogy mi lesz a jövőben, csak kiélvezte Bobby társaságát.

A férfi egyetértően hümmögött, Regina pedig akaratlanul lehunyta a szemét, ahogy átjárta az a bizonyos bizsergés, amit utoljára hat éve érzett, a férfi társaságában. A hasa, mintha tele lett volna pillangókkal, miközben a józan esze utolsó csírája próbálta megakadályozni, hogy ismét belebonyolódjon valamibe a férfivel, akit alig ismert. Még azt sem tudta, hogy valójában ki volt az Elvarázsolt Kerekerdőben. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis kit készült már megint közel engedni magához.

– Anyu? Mr. Bobby? – hallották meg hirtelen Henry hangját – Most már kaphatunk a desszertből? – kérdezte, és ekkor a nyomában feltűnt Ronald is.

A két felnőtt ekkor gyorsan eltávolodott egymástól, és Regina összeszedte magát, mielőtt a fiúkra mosolygott volna.

– Hát persze, drágám, hozattam jégkrémet, szóval máris csinálok nektek egy fagyi kelyhet – mondta kedves hangon, mire a fiúk izgatottan az asztalhoz ültek.

Regina sietve elővette a fagyasztóból a jégkrémet, majd döbbenten kiegyenesedett, amikor észrevette, hogy Bobby követte a konyhába, és már elő is vett négy tálkát. A korábbi intimitásnak nyoma sem volt, és Regina nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ettől megkönnyebbült, vagy elszomorodott.

Henry és Ronald jóval túllépték az alvás idejüket, hiszen már este tíz is elmúlt, mire végeztek a desszerttel.

Végül Bobby felállt, majd ölbe vette az álmos kisfiát, aki azonnal átkarolta a nyakát.

– Köszönjük a remek estét, Regina – mondta mosolyogva, amit Regina viszonzott is.

– Szívesen. Tudod, jó érzés volt végre valaki másnak is főzni – ismerte be Regina, halkan – Én is élveztem az estét.

Bobby bólintott.

– Meg kellene valamikor ismételnünk – mondta meggondolatlanul, de amikor Regina továbbra is mosolyogva nézett rá, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Benne vagyok. Valamikor átjöhetnétek hozzánk, miután a termeszek végre eltűntek – ajánlotta fel Regina, miközben elkísérte őket a lifthez – Persze, csak ha van hozzá kedvetek.

– Nagyon szívesen elmennénk hozzátok, köszönjük a meghívást – biztosította róla a férfi, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, amikor a lift megérkezett – Akkor legközelebb?

Regina továbbra is mosolygott, miközben megrázta finoman a férfi kezét, és az ajkába harapott, ahogy végigsöpört rajta a bizsergés, amit hat éve nem érzett, és ami pontosan azóta hiányzott neki.

– Igen, legközelebb.

Ahogy lepillantott a kezükre, észrevette, hogy a férfi ingujja kissé felcsúszott a karján, felfedve ezzel a tetoválását. A szíve egy pillanatra megállt, ahogy ismét szembetalálta magát az ismerős oroszlánnal egy pajzs közepén. Szaggatottá vált a lélegzete, és lassan elkezdett visszatérni a józan esze. Ez továbbra sem volt jó ötlet, és Regina nehezen állta meg, hogy ne taszítsa be Bobby-t a liftbe. Túl sok volt ez számára hirtelen, de persze egy helyben maradt, és megvárta, amíg a férfi magától besétált a felvonóba.

Amikor végül apa és fia elmentek, és Henry is az ágyában volt, Regina összerogyott a kanapén egy pohár bor társaságában. Ahogy hat éve, most is pontosan tudta, hogy egyáltalán nem volt csoda, hogy Bobby-val ilyen gyorsan vonzódni kezdtek egymáshoz. Annak ellenére, hogy megátkozta az egész birodalmat, mégis megtalálta a férfit az oroszlános tetoválással... már másodszor. Ez nem lehetett véletlen, ezt Regina is pontosan tudta. Arról viszont fogalma sem volt, hogy mégis mit tehetett volna? Közel engedje magához a férfit vagy sem? Kockáztasson vagy sem? Nem tudta, de ellenben azzal tökéletesen tisztában volt, hogy megtalálta a lelki társát. Újra rátalált Bobby-ra, és bármennyire utálta beismerni, ismerte magát annyira, hogy tudja; ezúttal sokkal nehezebb helyzetben volt. Egyszer ellökni magától Bobby-t épp elég volt, és félt, hogy másodjára képtelen lesz rá.

Persze nyilván a távolságtartás is felmerült benne. Az, hogy megtiltsa Henry-nek, hogy időt töltsön Ronalddal, és így ismét elkerülje Bobby-t, amennyire korábban is tette. Eddig sem volt az élete része, és biztos volt benne, hogy ez visszatérne a normális kerékvágásba, amint kijelentkeztek a panzióból.

Viszont tudta, hogy ezt nem tehette meg Henry-vel. A fiú túlságosan kedvelte Ronaldot, és az igazat megvallva, ő is kedvelte Bobby-t. Könnyű volt vele beszélgetni, és úgy érezte, hosszú idő óta először, hogy mellette újra önmaga lehetett, ráadásul a hálószobában is tökéletes volt közöttük az összhang, ami valljuk be, szintén elég fontos része egy párkapcsolatnak. Talán ez hiányzott az életéből azóta, hogy elrohant annyi évvel korábban a kocsmától? Talán még nem volt késő, és az átok ellenére megkaphatta a férfit? Talán annak ellenére, hogy gyakorlatilag már másodszor lökte el magától a boldogság lehetőségét, az mégis újra és újra kopogtatott az ajtaján?

Belekortyolt a borba, miközben egy fontos gondolatot tudatosított magában. Bárhogy is lesz, az élete egyszerre vált még bonyolultabbá és még érdekesebbé.


End file.
